Nanamiku Hero or Avanger?
by Emmybab
Summary: I really suck at summaries so here's my best try. Nanamiku, a member of Zaraki's squad has one goal, vengeance. But will that be her only reason to sacrifice everything for her one goal.
1. Chapter 1

Emmybab: Hello everyone. **Smile** First off is the warnings. This fanfic is rated T because of language and fighting. There will be no bumping uglies or any other lusty type of scenes. Sorry.

Next, I am completely ignoring all plot lines, Character personalities, and I am writing this from my evil, destructive, psychotic mind. If no likie too bad. Muahahahaha.

-**Thwak**-

**rubs back of head** owie! **turns to look behind** That hurt Beca.

Beca: **holding paper fan** Quit being mean to your potential readers. **Glares while tapping paper fan on crossed arms**

Emmybab: **looks back at audience and bows** I'm sorry. I truly hope you enjoy my re-enactment of bleach. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of it's characters. **bursts into tears** I wanna own them. **sob**

* * *

><p>Nanamiku laid in her Captains arms gasping for breath as her laboring lungs filled with blood. Lady Unohana stood behind him with a sad knowing in her eyes; she was unable to save the life of the one person who made this war victorious.<p>

"I'm glad it was you my Captain." Nanamiku gasped. Slowly her vision began to narrow until all she saw were the empty eyes of her Captain staring back. Letting out her last breath Nanamiku passed into darkness.

Years earlier

Nanamiku stood among the group of graduates of the Soul Reaper Academy waiting for her assignment to one of the 13 court guards. One by one, her classmate's names were called until she was the last one standing in the room. She saw the confusion in her instructors eyes as he looked at her, and then at the list he held. Finally lowering the clipboard he said, "What is your name?"

"Nanamiku Tsubachi, sir." She responded. It had always been like this during her time at the academy, always being overlooked or forgotten, but she did not mind. There was always an advantage to being invisible. After looking at the assignment list again, he sighed and pulled out the graduation list to locate her name.

"I apologize for the mix up." He said, shuffling through the squads lists. Nanamiku watched the instructor wince, "Looks like the only available opening is on squad 11 with Captain Zaraki." He said writing her name in.

Then he looked up at her, "If it is too tough on that squad put in a transfer immediately."

"Understood sir." She said saluting the man. She had heard rumors about Captain Zaraki and his squad, it was rumored that the squad members had a screw loose. In her time at the academy she did not meet any of the squad eleven members so she had no way of confirming or disproving the rumors.

Arriving at the barracks with her entrance paper, she handed it to the man behind the desk as he eyed her in confusion. He was a portly man with beady eyes, scrunching her nose, Nanamiku could not help but to believe the rumors of the squad eleven were looking false. This man was **NOT** a warrior.

"I was accidentally left off the roster sheet and the only space available was here in the 11th division." She explained.

"Oh," he said, looking at her, "Well, um…we don't have a place set up for you and I don't have any beds available in the girl's barracks."

"That is okay. I can sleep in the courtyard until you can locate a place for me." She said knowing that she would be forgotten the moment she left the mans sight.

"Oh no!" The man shouted, jumping up from his chair, "We can't allow that. Sometimes the Captain will go out there and train at night. I don't want you to be killed so soon."

"I understand." She said, watching the man shuffling through a mountain of papers while he muttered to himself. "Would you like me to come back later?"

He looked up at her with flustered eyes, "Yes, that would be great."

"Yes sir, if you have need of me I will be in the courtyard." She said and then she picked up her bag and exited the building. Today everyone was settling in, so she didn't need to worry about being disturbed or reporting in. Walking up to a large tree, she dropped her bag onto the ground, and then sat in the soft grass. She was sure the man forgot about her by now and she would be sleeping here for the night. As she leaned against the tree she thought about her first days at the academy. The students had made a point of ignoring her not believing she was even worth the time to harass her. Having grown up in the Rukongai she had not been effected by her treatment. After a while even the teachers would overlook her, making it easy to fade into the background.

Ikkaku was walking through the courtyard towards the office to let the pudgy temporary clerk know he could leave for the day when he noticed a young girl sitting in the shade of a tree. Her light brown hair was pulled into a long braid that hung over her shoulder and pooled in her lap.

Stopping he watched her a moment. Her bag sat beside her causing him a little irritation. Changing his direction he walked towards the girl.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting your bunk ready for inspection?" A male voice demanded.

She opened her eyes to see a bald man glaring down at her. Standing up she bowed her head, "I am sorry sir, but I have no bunk yet. I was a last minute addition."

"Is that right." He said rubbing his chin. The tilt of his head causing the sun to glare off his shiny head.

_Seriously did he polish it? _Nanamiku thought to herself.

"Than I suppose I could always advance you to our testing round." The man said as a smile lifted the side of his mouth.

"Testing round, sir?" She questioned, cocking her head to the side.

"Yes. The seated officers have the right to test you to see how you will perform in our squad." He said, the wicked smile extending across his face. Nanamiku was absolutely positive no such thing existed and this was some form of hazing. Watching him a moment, she decided to play along, it never hurt to know your officers strengths and weaknesses.

"As you wish, Sir." She said, "Will I need my Zanpakuto?"

"Yes, follow me." He said, turning to walk away.

"Sir?" She questioned, as she followed him.

"What?" He said over his shoulder.

"May I ask who you are, Sir?" She asked watching him stop and turn to her. "It is always good to know the name of ones superiors and of ones opponents."

His smile widened, if that was even possible, and he took on a cocky stance. "I am 3rd seated officer Ikkaku Madarame."

She practically growled inside. A third seat was the one ordering her around. She could feel his immense spiritual pressure, but he was still no match for her and _he_ had made third seat. She wondered briefly how much he was hiding of his abilities and if the rumors of this squad's prowess were grossly overestimated.

"Now you know my name, I want to know yours." Ikkaku said leaning forward a bit.

"Nanamiku Tsubachi, Sir."

"Your name is too long." A little pink-haired girl announced as she jumped onto Ikkaku's head, driving him to the ground.

Raising her eyebrow, she looked the girl over, eyes coming to a stop at her lieutenant badge. Bowing, "Lieutenant," she said.

"Damn it Lieutenant Kusajishi, my head is not a landing place." Ikkaku said jumping up to glare down at the pink-haired girl.

The Lieutenant turned and glared at Ikkaku making him take a step back. _Just how strong was this pipsqueak?_ Nanamiku thought.

Turning back to Nanamiku, the Lieutenant said, "Nami, you know baldy is taking you to the training room to try to kick your butt?" She said in her cheerful childlike voice.

"I am not." Ikkaku sputtered.

"I am aware of that Lieutenant." Nanamiku answered while Ikkaku's jaw dropped.

The girl smiled, "Can I watch, Kenny's not here and I am sooo bored."

Nanamiku raised her eyebrow. Kenny?

Entering the training room, Nanamiku took a moment to look around. Though it was smaller than the one at the academy this room was far more extravagant. The wood floors shined brightly as if only laid down that day. The unadorned white walls had so many windows she wondered how the roof was standing. Ikkaku walked a few feet from her and placed his hand on his Zanpakuto.

"I'll give you a break and fight you with your Zanpakuto released and mine not." He said in that cocky tone.

"As you wish." Nanamiku said, "Come into the light, Riku." She ordered as she changed her stance holding both hands on the hilt. Dropping a foot back she raised her hands level with her right shoulder, and pointed the tip of her Zanpakuto at Ikkaku as it began to glow. The light surrounding the sword began to change shape as the hilt lengthened and curved downward. The blade widened taking on the shape of a scimitar.

"So what are its abilities?" Ikkaku asked, clearly curious. He was impressed by the size of the blade Nanamiku held. As the glow receded the blade turned black and the guard a vibrant gold. The hilt looked to be a mixture of red and gold that continued into the long braided tassel hanging from the end.

"It is easier to show you." She said as an evil grin popped onto her face, bending her knees slightly she launched at the unsuspecting man. He moved in slow motion as she slid to a halt before him swinging her sword she stopped a fraction of an inch from slicing his head from his body. Standing beside him, Nanamiku looked up at his surprised features. "Still want to fight with your sword in its sealed state?"

The lieutenant clapped her hands, "Time to put your weapons away, Kenny's here."

Ikkaku immediately sheathed his sword, Nanamiku did the same moments before a large man in a ragged looking Captains Haori entered the room, his hair was drawn up into gravity defying spikes tipped with tiny bells that jingled with every minute movement. He also wore a patch over his eyes making Nanamiku wonder if he was blind in it, or if it was just missing all together. _This must be the Captain._ Nanamiku thought as she felt a sense of aw fill her. Then she realized what Lieutenant Kusajishi had called him, Kenny. So the Lieutenant was bold enough to call the captain by his first name. Wow.

As he walked in their direction, another man entered the room, the 5th division Captain Sosuke Aizen. It took everything in her power to keep a blank emotional mask on her face when she saw him. Hatred filled her blood stream scorching her insides with its burning fire.

"Kenny." The lieutenant shouted as she jumped onto the Captains back, unaware of the violent storm raging in the calm recruit.

Nanamiku stood there quietly watching the Captains pass through, feeling their spiritual pressure as it tried to crush her. Had she released her own she would feel more comfortable but she had no intention of exposing herself at this time.

As they left the room, Ikkaku turned to Nanamiku and said, "Now we can go back to what we were doing. Your sword gives you incredible speed doesn't it?"

Nanamiku fought down the raging anger within her and turned to face Ikkaku as he stared at her sword in aw. Maybe he was not as stupid as he looked, "Yes sir."

"Stop with the sir shit." He said as he drew his sword. "Extend Hozukimaru." He commanded.

Nanamiku drew her Zanpakuto and commanded, "Come into the light, Riku."

She knew she no longer had the advantage of surprise but she was not worried. This man was too cocky for his own good and she was going to put him in his place.

* * *

><p>Lying on the floor panting, Nanamiku was surprised as she smiled up at the ceiling. Ikkaku was the first person to test her sword skills to their absolute limits. During the fight, she had to raise her spiritual pressure to its maximum just to keep up with him and she knew he still had some to spare. It actually pissed her off a little to know she was not as powerful as she once thought, but she was okay with that. With such powerful squad members, she was sure to become stronger.<p>

Ikkaku stood beside her, bent over with his hands on his knees. Their fight had lasted the better part of the day and had drawn the attention of most of the members of the squad. They all peaked through the windows of the thoroughly destroyed room. Ikkaku began to laugh drawing her questioning gaze. "You were holding back in the academy."

Nanamiku let out a bark of laughter that gradually turned into hysterics. Not only was he extremely powerful but he was not as stupid as she had originally thought. Guess that made her the idiot.

* * *

><p>Zaraki watched through a crack in the door to the training room as Ikkaku laughed with the new recruit. The girl didn't know it but the only reason Ikkaku won that fight was because of his battle experience not because he was more powerful. He frowned as he watched Ikkaku help her to her feet then giver her a playful slap on the back causing her to stumble forward a couple steps. Turning Zaraki walked towards his room. Why did he not have the overpowering urge to rush in to fight her? Leaning his head back with his arms crossed he pondered that question. Was it because she was far weaker than him? That was most likely the reason, dropping his head he continued down the hall and entered his room.<p>

"Kenny!" Yachiru called as she jumped through the open window. Zaraki just grunted a greeting. "So did you see her?"

Zaraki dropped onto the window seat and said, "Who?"

"The new girl dummy. She seems strong." Yachiru said in awe.

Zaraki looked over to his pink-haired lieutenant and wondered briefly why she would be interested.

"She is strong but she is still to weak for me."

Zaraki watched her eyes brighten as she turned her gaze upon him. "She will get stronger."

* * *

><p>Emmybab: Thank you for reading please feel free to leave a comment.<p>

Becca: Ya, that may not be a good idea. You would only be stoking her ego and she is already difficult to live with.

Emmybab: Glares That is not nice Becca.


	2. Chapter 2

Emmybab: **waives like an idiot** Hello everyone. I thank you for all the reviews.

Beca: **sighs** Great now there is no living with her gigantic ego. **Turns to see said idiot dancing on table**

Emmybab: I'm awesome, I'm Great, I'm the best...

Beca: **Anger lines appears. Kicks legs out from under the table.**

Emmybab: **Screams as table collapses.**

Beca: Sorry for the outburst. The idiot thanks you all kindly for the reviews and is glad to post the next chapter for your reading pleasure. **Looks back at the twitching author.** Seriously can't you ever do things calmly.

Emmybab: I think you broke my uvula.

* * *

><p>Nanamiku stood in the crowd watching Captain Aizen return from the world of the living like the hero everyone thought he was. When everyone had heard of him and his lieutenant saving the 6th year student Hisagi and the students he had taken to the world of the living for a training exercise, everyone had rushed to welcome him back with exited cheers. However, Nanamiku knew better than to believe in his kindness so blindly. She knew what the man was truly like.<p>

Gin walked behind his captain listening to the cheers of the students and other Shinigami as they passed by. Captain Aizen had a small kind smile on his face as he walked through the crowd. Feeling a powerful surge of anger and hatred, Gin began scanning the crowd. It was almost overpowering in its intensity. Some of it directed at him but the bulk of the hatred bored into Captain Aizen.

"What is it Gin?" Aizen asked in his calm voice.

"I feel a strong hatred coming from the crowd." Gin answered quietly.

"Yes, I feel it too." Aizen said as he continued through the courtyard. "Can you tell which one of the people in the crowd the emotions belong to?"

As Gin scanned the crowd his slitted eyes landed on the glaring creamy brown eyes of a girl. He only briefly stopped there before he moved on scanning the crowd. He wasn't sure why but he had a deep need to protect the girls identity. Frowning he turned his gaze to Aizen, "No. I can not tell who hates you so much."

"I see." Aizen answered. "There is no need to worry. It is only one person with such a strong hatred."

Gin nodded knowing Aizen could feel his agreement, but for some reason he had recognized the young woman in the crowd. Who was she, why did she harbor such hatred for Aizen, and why did he not tell Aizen he had known who the strong emotions had come from?

Aizen could feel a sense of unease at the strong anger directed at him. He had felt it once before but had disregarded it as inconsequential. Now, however, he was beginning to reconsider his assessment of this person. He still believed that this person held no threat over his plans but he would keep an open mind of the situation and destroy this person should they threaten his plans for the future.

* * *

><p>Nanamiku sighed as Rangiku ran to another store rack to hold up some skimpy looking piece of clothing. Years ago when she had graduated and joined squad 11, she had no idea there would be so few women there. The two female Shinigami that had been in her graduating class had both transferred within days of their assigned positions. Now she had her own room and the rare position of a female 11th division squad member. The 10th division lieutenant had been so curious she had rushed over to see who she was. Ever since that day Rangiku had dragged her to every place she believed all women should go.<p>

"I'm fine with my uniform. It's not like I get to go to the world of the living very often."

"Oh come on. Every woman needs something sexy to ware under their uniform." Rangiku said searching another rack of cloths.

"Those things are too uncomfortable." Nanamiku muttered to herself, the only good part of these outings was the end when Rangiku took her to a restaurant for dinner.

Out of the corner of her eyes Nanamiku saw two women sneaking by the shop, with a wicked smile she said, "Hey Rangiku, isn't that Lieutenant Ise and Kotetsu?" Both women froze as Rangiku looked up and squealed.

"Nanao, Isane." Rangiku shouted waiving them over, both woman shot Nanamiku a filthy look as they came closer. She just snickered, if she had to suffer, she was taking the rest of them down with her. "Come with us to dinner, I'm buying." Rangiku begged.

Even though they were lieutenants and earned a nice pension, everyone loved to get a meal for free. They walked down the street heading towards Rangiku's favorite place, which meant any place that sold alcohol.

They sat around the table laughing and talking, even though Nanao and Isane hated to go shopping with Rangiku they seemed to enjoy their time with her. Nanamiku sat there listening and sipping her sake. She loved the warming feeling but tried to keep her drinking to a minimum after she found out how little it took to get her drunk.

"I couldn't believe it when I heard Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai were going to the world of the living to retrieve Rukia Kuchiki." Isane said quietly.

"I heard she lost her powers to some human." Nanao said.

"I hope for her sake that the rumors are false." Isane said looking down at her drink.

"I agree." Rangiku said. Nanamiku had heard of Rukia before, the adoptive daughter of the Kuchiki clan. She kind of felt sorry for the girl if the rumors were true. Her brother, Captain Kuchiki, would not be kind to her when he found her.

* * *

><p>Nanamiku walked down the streets on her way home from her meal with Rangiku and the other two lieutenants. As she rounded the corner towards her barracks she stopped. Up the street, leaning against the wall was Captain Gin Ichimaru. He looked troubled as he frowned down at the ground. She remembered him from that day decades ago and still felt a seething anger when he was within her presence.<p>

Today was no exception, she wanted to draw her sword to slice him in half but she had left Riku at home. She took a step in his direction snapping him from his inner thoughts. For a moment she saw recognition on his face, but it disappeared leaving her to wonder if it was there at all.

"Good evening miss." He said with his false smile.

"Good evening Captain Ichimaru." She responded in the kindest voice she could use as she walked past him.

"You really should hurry back to your barracks before anything bad happens to you." He said with his calm silky voice as he turned and disappeared. Turning around she glared at the spot he had been. Was that a threat?

Gin was on the rooftop not far from where he had stood. He had been thinking about the reason he was following Captain Aizen with the mans plans to overthrow the spirit king but he couldn't come up with a single one. It was almost like a compulsion to follow the brunette and see the mans plan come into fruition. When he was alone his mind felt less cloudy and he would think seriously on his predicament, but when he would enter Aizen's presence again all doubt would subside.

While he had been so deep in thought the young woman had startled him as she had come around the corner. It was then that he had finally recognized her. Not only was she the person with the seething anger, she was also the child he had seen many years ago hiding under a pile of debris while Aizen destroyed the one threat to his plan. Understanding her anger he had felt compelled to warn her to stay out of the way, and had even considered telling Aizen whom she was. Then he had the overpowering need to protect her identity once again. Frowning he watched her walk into the 11th division barracks, disappearing behind the gate. What should he do?

* * *

><p>Nanamiku stood on the roof of a building looking around the Seireitei. The boy whom had stolen Rukia's Shinigami powers was loose in the city somewhere and he had brought friends. When Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai returned with Rukia they had reported that Byakuya had severed the boy's soul chain and soul sleep. They were so confidant in their report that no one questioned their claim but here he was. Somehow he had regained his Shinigami powers and had entered the soul society to rescue Rukia. Closing her eyes she tried to search for him but something was interfering. Opening her eyes she looked back towards the center of the Seireitei.<p>

Not only were there powerful Ryoka here but moments ago she had been told of Captain Aizen's death. She was still pissed off someone else had murdered him, but who was it? The man was way too powerful for anyone here to be responsible, but sure enough she had heard about him being pinned to a wall by his own sword. Gripping the hilt of Riku she growled as the memory of her childhood broke through her carefully crafted cage. Pushing it back she jumped from the roof to hunt down the Ryoka and to get some answers about Aizen's death.

* * *

><p>Nanamiku ran through the Seireitei searching for the orange-haired Ryoka that had defeated both Ikkaku and her Captain. She needed to find the man powerful enough to do so, stopping she felt a powerful spiritual pressure passing by. Looking up she saw her target fly by on the way to the Sensaikyu. Snarling she rushed in the same direction using the shunpo she had taught herself. Arriving at the tower she watched a dark-haired woman carry the Ryoka away as Captain Kuchiki and Captain Ukitake watched. The speed of the woman was incredible, "Damn it." She screamed knowing she couldn't keep up.<p>

* * *

><p>Nanamiku rushed to Sokyoku hill, something felt wrong to her but she could not figure out what it was. She had not heard of any sightings of the orange-haired Ryoka and that bothered her. Her captain had broken the other Ryoka out of their jail cell and was rushing through the Seireitei on the hunt for they boy.<p>

Rukia's execution was bothering her too. Why did they keep moving up the day? It did not make sense. Central 46 was always strict and adhered to custom, why would they change now?

Coming to the top of the hill she watched as the bird of fire formed and started towards Rukia. The Ryoka was too late, Rukia was going to die. Nanamiku felt sorrow fill her chest as she realized Rukia would die in the presence of people she had known all her life. People who had protected her, befriended her, but now looked at her as if she were a criminal. Even Captain Kuchiki, the man who was supposed to be her brother, stood still glaring at her.

Then she felt it, the Ryoka's spiritual pressure. Bursting through the trees she saw him floating in the air in front of Rukia holding back the Sokyoku with his sword. Moments later Captain Ukitake appeared and with the help of Captain Kyoraku they destroyed the Sokyoku sparking a battle that she had thought impossible. Captains Ukitake and Kyoraku rushed off chased by head captain Yamamoto, Captain Soi-Fon was knocked off the hill by the Ryoka's dark-haired ally, Yoruichi Shihoin, and Captain Byakuya Kuchiki crossed swords with the orange-haired Ryoka. Frowning, Nanamiku could feel something else hiding, waiting, looking over the open ground to where Captain Kuchiki fought the Ryoka, Nanamiku decided to watch. Stepping back into the forest she waited.

* * *

><p>Shaking with rage she watched helplessly as Sosuke, Gin, and Kaname began to fight with the Shinigami. Fight was not the right word, play was more like it. She was on her hands and knees trying to fight the power of their joint spiritual pressure holding her down. Then the sky broke apart, revealing several menos as they used their power to protect the three treacherous men. As they were picked up by the hollows she screamed into the ground. She had to get stronger, she had to kill that bastard for what he had done.<p>

* * *

><p>Decades earlier.<p>

"Nanamiku." A young woman called out.

"Here sis." Nanamiku squealed as she came out of her hiding place. She was nothing more than a child but she was powerful. Pulling her sword from where she was hiding she dragged it with her towards her sister.

"Here you are. It's not much but it will help you get stronger." Her sister said as she handed Nanamiku some bread.

"Thank you." Nanamiku said, gobbling down half before she stopped. "What about you?" She asked holding some out to the only person in the Rukongai that had accepted her.

"I already ate, so you go ahead." She said smiling as she patted Nanamiku on the head. The little girl stuffed the rest of the bread into her mouth. Just then Nanamiku felt a strong presence approach. Her sister looked around, "Quick Nami, hide."

The little girl rushed back into her hiding place and hid her spiritual pressure like they had practiced. Her sister picked up the sword and stood in front of Nanamiku's hiding place as two men came into view.

"Who are you?" Her sister demanded.

"It doesn't matter. Are you the owner of that sword?" The pale-haired man asked.

"Yes." Her sister said lying to the men.

"Good." Then her sister gasped, dropping the sword. As Nanamiku watched blood began to trail down her sisters body forming a puddle on the ground at her feet.

"Why?" Her sister gasped.

The dark-haired man in glasses approached until Nanamiku could not longer see his face. "Because your sword is a threat." He said as her sister dropped to her knees. Falling forward, her sisters eyes locked onto hers silently begging her to stay quiet. Smiling she closed her eyes as the dark-haired man thrust his sword into her sister's heart. Nanamiku wrapped her hands over her mouth as her tears streamed down her face. Looking at the pale-haired man she watched as his eyes opened and his smile fell slightly, blood red meeting her pale brown ones. She knew she was next.

"Aizen we need to get going." The pale-haired man said.

"Yes. Let's go Gin." The man said walking away from her sister.

Nanamiku laid in her hiding place quietly sobbing as the light slowly faded from the sky. Long after her tears had dried up, Nanamiku crawled out from her hiding place to her sister's side. Gently brushing her sisters hair away from her face, Nanamiku did not notice as rain began to fall as if washing the blood away could make the horror of what had happened disappear. Nanamiku grabbed her sword, the only companion she had now, she swore she would find those men and make them pay for what they had done. When morning came all that was left in that spot was a fresh grave with a small pile of stones laid in a pattern of a heart.

* * *

><p>Emmybab: I just wanted to say thank you very much for reading. <strong>Holds hand before face and whispers<strong> And don't worry Beca could never injure me.

Becca: **Shouts from another room** Are you bothering your readers again.

Emmybab: No. **Whisperes** Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Emmybab: Here is another wonderfully brilliant chapter for the masses to read. What can I say I'm a g...

**Thwak** Beca glares at Emmybab: Do not even suggest you are a god.

Emmybab: **mutters under breath** One of these day I'm gonna shove that fan up your ass you fan wielding psycho witch.

**Ominous black aura surrounds Beca** What?

Emmybab: Eeep. Um, Nothing. **nervously laughs** Anywho here is the next chapter. Please enjoy.

* * *

><p>Zaraki wondered the Seireitei looking for Ichigo in an attempt to release some aggression over that bastard Aizen's betrayal. Earlier, Ikkaku informed him that the orange-haired boy would be leaving for the living world in two days and Zaraki did not want to miss the chance to fight someone who was stronger than he. Walking through the gate to one of the many courtyards, Zaraki saw his target casually strolling through the expansive area. Grabbing the hilt of his Zanpakuto, Zaraki could feel a wicked smile cross his face as he prepared to rush the boy. However, movement on the roof of a building stopped him. Looking up, Zaraki spotted Nanamiku as she jumped from the roof to ambush the unsuspecting Ichigo.<p>

"Found you!" Nanamiku screamed as she pulled Riku from his sheath. She had been searching for Ichigo for most of the morning to challenge him to a fight. Since his arrival in the Seireitei, Ichigo had gotten stronger with every fight he had been forced to engage in. Nanamiku wanted to walk that path, to gain strength in battle, just like Ichigo.

"What the…?" Ichigo hissed as he pulled Zangetsu from his back and blocked the attack of some crazed Shinigami. Looking into the light brown, enraged eyes, Ichigo felt the surge of adrenaline that came with every fight he endured. Pushing hard against her sword with Zangetsu, Ichigo sent the dark-haired girl sliding backwards across the courtyard. "What is wrong with you?"

Not really hearing his words, Nanamiku said nothing as she launched at Ichigo again. Their swords meeting with a sharp clang.

"Don't you dare hold back." Nanamiku growled as she released Riku without command, and drove Ichigo into a nearby wall. Next thing Nanamiku knew she was pushed away from Ichigo and looking up into the eyes of her very angry Captain while he held her sword away from Ichigo. Knowing she was in the wrong and about to be punished, Nanamiku closed her eyes, surrendering to the fate her Captain would decide for her.

"What the hell." Nanamiku heard Ichigo say as he walked up to Zaraki. "Why did you attack me?"

"Because I have to get stronger." Nanamiku said. Her eyes snapping open to pin Ichigo, then Zaraki with a pleading look. She watched Ichigo's eyes soften, not in sympathy but in understanding. Looking up at Captain Zaraki, Nanamiku was surprised to see the corner of his mouth twitch in a smile.

"You are only allowed to release your Zanpakuto within the training grounds at our barracks." Zaraki said as he gave Nanamiku a hard stare. It took a moment for his words to sink into her brain, then comprehension filled Nanamiku as she blasted her Captain with the biggest smile she had ever given.

Sheathing her sword she grabbed the front of Ichigo's shihakusho and said, "Time to go."

Then she dragged Ichigo with her as she flash stepped all the way to squad elevens barracks with Ichigo protesting the whole way.

When Nanamiku had reached her destination, she tossed Ichigo like a rag doll across the field. The world spun as he tumbled across the grass stopping when he reached the stone wall surrounding the training grounds. Ichigo's cheeks heated when he realized he had landed on his shoulders with his feet in the air. Rolling over quickly he stood dusting off his shihakusho as he glared at the girl.

_Damn she is strong._ Ichigo thought as he stared the dark-haired girl down. He had seen her before standing on Sokyoku hill glaring up at the spot in the sky that Aizen had disappeared into. After a while she would scream, dropping to her knees and punching the ground until she was breathless. He knew all the Shinigami felt the depth of Aizen's betrayal but what he had witnessed went deeper than a simple betrayal. Aizen had wronged her in some way. Now she stood before him the only man to defeat her captain and to hold himself against Aizen.

"Just fighting against me is not enough to make you stronger." Ichigo said as he stood there facing Nanamiku.

"You're wrong. It worked for you." She said and then crouched down. Ichigo barely had time to bring up his sword to block her first attack. _She is fast_. He thought as she spun, dropped down to swipe at his feet with her sword. He jumped, flipping over her crouched form, landing lightly on the ground behind her. Fast as she was, she was still too slow to beat him.

Zaraki had been curious how Ichigo would handle his subordinate and had followed as Nanamiku raced to the training grounds. As he had figured, Ichigo's abilities were far above Nanamiku's, but she seemed to be learning with every strike. In that one thing Ichigo had been wrong, when faced with an opponent stronger than her she seemed to excel. Zaraki looked over as his lieutenant landed lightly on the building beside him. She watched the fight with excitement in her eyes, "They are alike."

Zaraki smiled at Yachiru's simple analysis, knowing she was right. Even though Ichigo was human, his spiritual pressure was immense and Nanamiku had the potential to surpass Ichigo's power. Hell, she even had the potential to surpass him and take his place as Captain of squad 11 one day. In some weird way Zaraki looked forward to that day.

Zaraki winced inside when Ichigo slammed Nanamiku into the ground, sending dirt and debris rocketing into the air. Had she been human her internal organs would have burst from the pressure of the impact. As the dust cleared, Zaraki saw Nanamiku laying on the ground gasping for breath. Jumping from the roof of the building, Zaraki walked up to Nanamiku with Yachiru perched on his shoulder. "That is enough."

"No." Nanamiku said as she tried to sit up. Yachiru jumped from his shoulder and landed on Nanamiku's chest forcing her to the ground with a loud moan.

Yachiru stared down at Nanamiku, the girls eyes still burned with the desire to fight the Ryoka even though Yachiru could see the pain each breath caused. Reaching down towards the girl, Yachiru smiled when Nanamiku did not pull away or flinch. Gently wiping the blood from the cut on Nanamiku's cheek, Yachiru said, "That is enough. I want you to live long enough to get very strong so that we can fight one day."

Nanamiku looked at Yachiru with surprise. "What?"

"I want to fight with you when you become stronger." Yachiru said again.

Nanamiku felt all the anger and desire for a battle melt from her body as the Lieutenant sat on her chest. Smiling she said, "I would like that too, but what should we battle for?"

It was Yachiru's turn to look surprised, raising her little hand, she tapped her lip. "If I win, you become my personal slave."

"And if I win?" Nanamiku countered.

"As if." Yachiru said rolling her eyes.

"I become lieutenant." Nanamiku said with a smirk.

Yachiru felt a moment of surprise, then smiled brightly, "Agreed."

Ichigo was grateful that Yachiru had defused Nanamiku's anger and blood-lust. He had seriously thought he would need to beat her into unconsciousness before she would stop. The girl was strong and very determined. She was a lot like him in that aspect, scary thought that.

* * *

><p>The following day Nanamiku was walking down the lane on her way to see the Ryoka girl, Orihime. She was a very sweet girl and Nanamiku enjoyed spending time with her. Nanamiku's belly let out a loud rumble, rubbing the grumbling body part she smiled. Orihime had made her lunch yesterday after her defeat by Ichigo's hands and Nanamiku had enjoyed the unusual tasting meal. Everyone else seemed to turn a little green as the red-head produced the meal she had worked on, but Nanamiku had been curious. The little fish sandwiches with bean paste had been delightful, maybe Orihime would make some more of her unusual cuisine.<p>

Captain Zaraki surprised her as he slide around the corner and come to a stop in front of her, "Have you seen Ichigo?"

"No." She said in confusion.

"Damn it where the hell did he go?" Captain Zaraki growled as he bolted down the adjacent street.

"There you are." A familiar voice said from behind Nanamiku. Turning she saw Orihime waiving as she walked up to her. "I was just going to Kukaku's home to say farewell and thank her for her help getting Ichigo and the rest of us into the Seireitei. Would you like to join me?"

"Would that be okay? I mean Kukaku doesn't really know me." Nanamiku said feeling a little apprehensive about going to the home of the fireworks expert. Something about the woman was a bit overpowering, then again it's not everyday you watch said woman jump into the fray of a fight while riding on the shoulders of a giant Shinigami.

It was near dark when they arrived in the field near Kukaku's home. Orihime stopped walking, causing Nanamiku to run into her. looking around the red-head's shoulder she saw Rukia standing before Kukaku bowing and apologizing for her part in Kien Shiba's death. Nanamiku smiled as Kukaku forgave the young Shinigami for the death of her brother then popped her in the nose for apologizing too much. Then Ichigo arrived receiving a poke in the nose for trying to refuse Kukaku's request to stay for dinner.

"Hey everyone." Orihime said waiving her arms then running up to the group.

"Looks like we have two more for dinner." Kukaku said as she smiled at them.

"Yes, yes please." Orihime said bouncing up and down.

"And how about you." Kukaku said.

"If it is okay for me to stay I would like to." Nanamiku said barely a moment before she was poked in the nose. Holding the bleeding appendage she stared at Kukaku with wide eyes.

"I asked if you would like to join us for dinner." Kukaku said, "You are supposed to respond with a yes or a no."

"Yes, it would be an honor." Nanamiku said, her voice muffled by her hands.

"Good, now you three get cleaned up and we can get on with the party." She said turning and walking into her home. Nanamiku looked over at her bleeding comrades and smiled.

* * *

><p>It was dawn as Nanamiku walked through the fields towards the barracks with heavy legs. Last night had been fun but this morning really sucked. Kukaku Shiba had been a gracious host during the farewell party for Ichigo but she had been very forceful about them trying the sake she had procured. Nanamiku had not wanted to tell her no, fearing another poke to the nose, and had drunk nearly the whole bottle herself.<p>

Putting her hand on her aching head Nanamiku was grateful she had no intentions of seeing Ichigo off this morning. There would be no way in all the worlds that she would be able to handle the potentially emotional departure. She would rather rot in hell than burst into tears while watching her new friends leave for their home. It was unseemly for a Shinigami to show such emotion, but for a squad 11 member it was not an option.

Nanamiku walked over the rise of a gentle hill and saw Captain Komamura standing before a grave marker while Lieutenant Hisagi walked towards the nearby buildings. As she walked closer to Captain Komamura's location she watched him look up with sad eyes a moment before returning his gaze to the nameless grave marker. Nanamiku stopped and watched the beast captain a moment before she approached. Standing at his side, she stared down at the grave while sending her senses out to feel the place below her. "Captain Komamura, may I ask who is buried here?"

Komamura looked down at the dark-haired girls bowed head as she stood beside him, "This was a friend of Kaname Tosen." He said quietly, "The one who had taught him his strong sense of justice."

"I see." She said as she turned her pale brown eyes upon him. Then she gave him a small smile, "I know his betrayal must hurt but you must always try to remember the good in the man you called a friend."

Komamura was surprised that this child stood before him trying to comfort him. Looking back at the grave stone he prayed he would be able to bring his friend back to his senses. He smiled while he did as the young girl suggested and remembered the many times he would stand here with Kaname paying his respects to the person buried here. Yes, he would bring Kaname back here to visit his long lost friend.

Nanamiku was happy that she could bring some peace to Captain Komamura's spirit with her simple words. Looking down at the grave stone she frowned, "May I ask another question?"

"Yes." Captain Komamura answered.

"Is Captain Tosen's friend the only one buried here?" Nanamiku asked as she looked back up at the Captain.

"Yes" Komamura said, looking curiously at her. "Why do you ask?"

"Just a feeling sir. I'm sure it is my foggy brain playing tricks on me." she said smiling lightly, "Kukaku was a most aggressively gracious host."

Komamura chuckled. "You had best get to your barracks then. I believe all events for the day have been postponed due to the Ryoka's departure."

"I will be going then." She said turning towards him and bowing. Turning away she stopped then looked at him over her shoulder. "I believe with all my heart we will win against Aizen and redeem the honor of all the people he corrupted." Then she left.

Once she was far enough away, Nanamiku turned to look back at Captain Komamura as he stared at the grave. She could have sworn there were two bodies buried there in the ground and no amount of fogginess could have interfered with her senses. Turning back towards the barracks, Nanamiku wished there was a way she could find out who was buried there, but her low rank did not allow her to go snooping around in burial or death records.


	4. Chapter 4

**Becca drags author into room****, holding her up before readers:** This little shit has something she needs to say to you all.

**Emmybab:** I.. I.. I am sorry it has taken me so long to update. _**Laughs.**_**** Sometimes the combo of holidays and bad weather can make a person a little depressed. _**Bows low.**_I am really sorry.

**Becca: **There, now don't let it happen again. _**Looks at readers**_**. **Please enjoy the chapter.

**Emmybab: **Yes, yes. Pleeeaaase enjoy. _**Smiles broadly.**_

* * *

><p>Zaraki entered a room in the 1st division for the unscheduled captains meeting. Taking his place he crossed his arms to wait as patiently as he could for the old man to sit in his chair. Looking around he saw a mixture of curiosity and annoyance on the faces of the other captains.<p>

"Shall we get started." Head Captain Yamamoto said tapping his cane on the floor. "The reason for this meeting is because a request was sent by the substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki. There appears to be an influx of Hollows and Arrancar coming into Karakura town and he needs some help. I sent some low rank Shinigami to aid him but they have stopped reporting in. I fear the situation may be worse then we first thought it to be. So I have decided to send a small force lead by a captain to assess the situation and if reinforcements are needed we will have them ready for immediate departure."

"I'll go." Zaraki said stepping forward and cocking his head towards the other captains. "Besides these pussies couldn't handle a real fight."

A burst of outraged voices filled the room causing the head captain to bang his cane on the floor. Once silence was regained he said, "I had already planned to send Zaraki. You will take your lieutenant and five others."

"Yes sir." Zaraki said a broad smile crossing his face.

* * *

><p>Nanamiku was in the courtyard with the rest of the 11th division when Ikkaku told them about the trip to the world of the living. Everyone was exited over the prospect of going into battle.<p>

"There will be the Captain, Lieutenant Kusajishi, myself, Yumichika and three others. Any volunteers?" Of course, everyone began volunteering at once. Nothing gave squad 11 more pleasure than battle and Nanamiku was no exception. The only way to gain power was to test oneself to their absolute limits and push past that barrier.

Closing her eyes, Nanamiku gave a smirk, "Sounds like fun. I'm in."

Ikkaku smiled his wicked lopsided grin, "You think so?"

Ikkaku watched as she opened her eyes to pin him with an amused look. "Alright then, your in. Now two more spots left."

Once two more fighters were chosen, Ikkaku told them to meet at the Senkaimon in one hour. Nanamiku walked through the crowd of disappointed squad members who would be left behind. A hand on her shoulder stopped her. Looking over her shoulder, Nanamiku was surprised to see Yumichika. "I know you have been to the world of the living a couple of times..." He stopped there almost like he couldn't come up with the right words.

Turning to face him she could make out the faint look of worry hiding in his eyes. She felt a bit of apprehension by that emotion coming from such a battle hardened man. Placing her hand on her hip she gave him her best fake smile, "Aww Yumi, are you concerned for my well-being?"

Nanamiku felt a sense of relief when Yumichica's eyes sparked with anger at the combo of her pet name for him and the hint he was showing such a weak emotion.

"Of course not." He sputtered, "I just did not want you to hold us back during the fight."

Putting two fingers to her forehead she gave him a mock solute. "Understood Sir." She purred.

Smiling, she watched Yumichika storm off to join Ikkaku. Turning, she felt her smile pull into a frown. What could be bothering Yumichika? According to Ikkaku there were only a small amount of hollow and maybe an Arrancar or two. Was there more to this fight?

Entering her room she picked up Riku and put him in place at her side. The familiar and comforting hum of his power soothed her.

* * *

><p>Standing before the Senkaimon, Nanamiku squeezed the hilt of Riku, readying herself for the fight to come.<p>

"Move out." Zaraki growled as he entered the Senkaimon, Lieutenant Kusajishi perched happily on his shoulder. Nanamiku was the last person standing before the gate, taking a deep breath she entered, feeling the Senkaimon surge with power as it placed the limiter on her body. She hated the feeling of being restrained but she knew to protect the delicate humans they had to make that sacrifice.

Once through the gate, Nanamiku was surrounded by the chaos of battle. Growling, she pulled Riku from his sheath, releasing him as she rushed through the battle taking out as many of the bastards as she could. Sliding to a stop she was surprised by the massive number of hollows surrounding her fellow squad members, but something felt wrong. Looking around she tried to figure out what had her senses screaming at her. Slicing through a few more hollows the blade of Riku came into contact with another blade.

"What.." She was sure she knew where everyone was. Her eyes followed the line of the sword to the person wielding it. The man before her was dressed in an unusual white outfit and adorning his face was a broken piece of a hollow mask. Growling she said, "An Arrancar."

"Yes. It seems some of you Shinigami are intelligent. I am Arrancar number 29 Saiyichi." The man said as he pushed her away with the force of a freight train.

Zaraki had just ended the existence of several dozen hollows when he saw Nanamiku cross swords with an Arrancar. Then the man in white launched her across the street into a building. Not good, the Head Captain was going to be pissed if they damaged too much of the city or accidentally killed any humans. "Yumichika, contact the soul society and call in the reinforcements." Zaraki did not want to have to rely on others to do what he knew he could, but the humans lives came before his selfish needs. Growling, he launched after the man that had thrown Nanamiku into a building, but someone stood in his way. It was another man in white, but this one had hair bright blue in color.

The man stood before him smirking, "So you are a captain. I'm not impressed."

Zaraki's eyes drifted to where Nanamiku had been thrown. He sighed inside when she emerged from the debris with a war cry that rivaled his own. It looked like he had been worried for no reason, Nanamiku was more than capable of defeating the bastard. With a wicked smile he stared down the blue-haired man. From the look in his feral blue eyes this Arrancar would put up one hell of a fight.

* * *

><p>Flying through the air for the third time Nanamiku gritted her teeth tight to keep the scream of pain and frustration contained. Landing hard on the paved road, driving a cloud of debris high into the air, Nanamiku heard both Ikkaku and Yumichika try yet again to contact the soul society. Struggling to her feet, Nanamiku knew the Arrancar were somehow blocking their calls for help.<p>

Launching into the air she faced her opponent knowing at her current power level she would never defeat Saiyuchi, even if she released her limited power she was unsure if she could win this fight. She cursed her weakness. She had truly believed she was much stronger than that day Aizen had betrayed the soul society. Closing her eyes, she worked through her options quickly, turning down every one as they flashed through her mind. Sighing, she opened her eyes, knowing there was only one way. She would have to remove her limiter without permission.

Laughing lightly she remembered the first time she had ever done so. Her captain had been there that day and had questioned her on how she had powered up so quickly.

_"I wish I knew the reason I can release my limiter. I can only assume those types of spells do not work on me."_ Nanamiku had said honestly.

"_I see." _Captain Zaraki had stood there staring her down, _"there may come a day when you will have no choice but to remove your limiter before authorization is given. Make sure it is a battle you will die during or I will take your life afterward."_

"_I understand captain. I give you my word. When the day comes I will either die in battle or by your hand after."_

_With that said he walked away._

Looking at her smirking opponent she pressed the button on her com. "Captain Zaraki."

"What is it?" he barked.

"I apologize for interrupting your fight but the day has come."

There was silence and she feared he did not hear her. Then he said, "I see. Do what you want."

"Understood. It has been an honor to serve under you my captain." Then she removed her com and let it fall to the ground.

"You there." She shouted. Her opponent looked puzzled.

"You understand my team fights with their powers limited until we have permission to go to our maximum." She stated.

"I do. I also know you will never receive permission before you all die."

She laughed. "I do not need permission." with that, she pulled aside the part of her shihakusho above her heart as a floral tattoo formed on her skin. Smiling, she said the password that unlocked her power. Attacking before it all had returned surprising her opponent.

Captain Zaraki watched as his subordinate powered up. Then faced his own opponent. He knew one of the Arrancar were blocking their com signals. But at least one would die this day.

* * *

><p>Gin stood on a nearby rooftop watching the fight between the Arrancar and the Shinigami. He smirked a little at the look of glee on Captain Zaraki's face as he fought with Grimmjow. Even with his reduced power he held nothing back, exchanging blow for blow with the sixth Espada.<p>

Then Gin felt a surge of power, jerking his head in the direction of the source, he saw the young Shinigami Nanamiku as she did the unbelievable. She released her power limiter and launched herself at the Arrancar. With the increase in power she overwhelmed the Arrancar, forcing him to release his Zanpakuto.

Getting closer to the fight, Gin could tell the girl was exhausted. She was panting for breath, and struggling to move her injured body, but she refused to give up. Gin watched the Arrancar go in for a final blow to finish the girl off but she dodged and drove her sword deep into the Arrancar's chest. Swinging her sword up she cut him in half, ending his life and breaking the block on the Shinigami reaching the soul society.

A roar of anger announced another Arrancar charging the wounded girl. When Gin looked back to the girl he gasped as she began to fall from the sky, clearly unconscious. Without thinking he stepped into the raging Arrancar's path, slicing his head from his shoulders. Turning he saw Nanamiku laying on a pile of debris, her breathing labored. Taking a step in her direction he stopped when he felt Tosen come into the world of the living. Turning he flashed away to keep his presence hidden. Now that Tosen was there he would collect the Arrancar and the girls squad members should be able to save her life.

* * *

><p>As the reinforcements poured through the Senkaimon, Tosen ushered the Arrancar through the gate to Hueco Mundo. Zaraki felt anger that the blue-haired bastard had retreated with the traitor Tosen. However, he felt an overpowering urge to find Nanamiku. Rushing off in the direction she had last been, he truly hoped he would find her alive.<p>

Nanamiku felt like shit. Every part of her body was either cut or bruised. She heard someone land close by, looking up she tried to smile at her captain, but her face hurt, "Captain." She whispered.

"Is he defeated?" He asked, Standing above her with a scowl on his face.

"Yes." She said weakly. "He was the one blocking."

"I know." He said quietly. Nanamiku squinted her eyes as his face began to blur. She fought to stay conscious but the darkness began to flow over her sucking her into oblivion.

Zaraki knelt next to the unconscious girl. She looked like she had been through hell.

"Is she alive?" He heard Ikkaku ask from behind him.

"Yes, but barely." He said quietly.

"How did she manage to remove her limiter before we contacted the soul society?" Ikkaku asked crouching down on Nanamiku's other side.

"She has her ways." Zaraki said. Looking up, Zaraki pinned Ikkaku with a hard stare, "Make sure no one finds out."

"Yes sir." Ikkaku said as he ran off to run interference.

Zaraki watched his third seated officer rush off. The man wouldn't admit it but he was seriously wounded as well. Zaraki could smell the blood that Ikkaku's black shihakusho hid. Looking back to where he had knelt, there was a large puddle of blood that had dripped from Ikkaku.

Brushing Nanamiku's hair from her face, Zaraki felt Yachiru land on his back. Even his lieutenant had been pushed into exhaustion from this fight. They had been lucky today.

"The medic is on his way." Yachiru said quietly. Zaraki nodded then stood and walked away. Nanamiku would be safe with the medic.

* * *

><p>Gin watched Captain Zaraki's reaction closely. The man seemed to be genuinely concerned for the girl and for some reason Gin himself felt worried about her. Outside of Aizen's control he found that he did not approve of the man's plans and always felt the need to stay way from his former captain. However, he knew that was impossible. If he even tried to change sides, Aizen would kill him then speed up his plans. So at this time, all he could do was help the soul society from the sidelines and he knew Nanamiku was the key to Aizen's downfall. At her current level she would not be able to defeat Aizen but he was sure she would get stronger. There was no doubt in his mind.<p>

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am really sorry about the late update. Sometimes it takes the love (no matter how painful) of a good friend or family member to bring you out of a slump. And I am incredibly grateful to all the people in my life that would do this for me.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Emmybab**: _**says in a sing song voice**. _I'm back. And with a new chapter.

**Becca: _sitting on th_**_**e sofa.**_ _Yes, yes_ I'm sure they figured that out.

**Emmybab: **_**glares at becca.** _ _Anyway_. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Zaraki sat in a chair by a window in the recovery room watching the unconscious Nanamiku. Captain Unohana had finished healing Nanamiku hours ago saying the girl was very lucky her spirit was so resilient. Unohana had even compared her to the Ryoka Ichigo, a statement Zaraki agreed with.<p>

Today had been a rough day on his squad members and had it not been for Nanamiku's actions they all may have died. Though he was not afraid of death he did not like the thought of dying at the hands of such sneaky bastards. Seriously, blocking their way of contacting the soul society just to keep them weak. _Cowards._ Zaraki thought to himself.

Turning his head, Zaraki rested his chin on his upturned hand and stared out the window. He wasn't sure why he felt a strong need to protect the young girl but that feeling had caused him to take a seat here to wait for her to wake. When Zaraki had watched the gate close around Tosen and the Arrancar, he had immediately rushed over to where Nanamiku had fought her opponent. When he felt her power nearly disappear he had been afraid she had died during her fight, not that he would ever admit to his fear. He may have told her to die during the fight or he would kill her himself but he had never thought that day would come. Then he found her lying amongst the debris of a building. His heart actually hurt when he thought she was dead, but the stubborn girl had held on. Looking her direction from the corner of his eye he prayed she would wake soon. He really hated waiting.

* * *

><p>"It looks like Aizen had begun to make his move." Captain Kyoraku said as he leaned against the rail on the balcony.<p>

"It seems so." Head Captain Yamamoto agreed. Looking up to the sky he continued, "We have not been able to come up with a strategy to fight him and now we are out of time."

"If I may, I have a suggestion." Captain Unohana said quietly. Turning to her, the other captains waited for her to continue. "There are a few who have never seen the release of Sosuke Aizen's Kyoka Suigetsu. The substitute Shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki and ..."

"And who?" Kyoraku asked.

"The young girl Nanamiku Tsubachi." Unohana said looking at the Head Captain.

"The girl whom was injured from squad eleven?" Captain Yamamoto asked.

"Yes, Head Captain." Unohana answered.

"How do you know this is a fact." Kyoraku asked watching Unohana with curious eyes.

"I have asked around." She said smiling, "It seems she harbors a deep hatred for the ex-captain that borders on obsession and as such, has stayed as far away from Sosuke Aizen as she could."

Kyoraku's eyebrows furrowed in thought as he went over all the times he had been around either the young girl or Aizen. His eyes widening, he looked at old man Yama, "How could I not have realized? Every time Aizen came into a room Nanamiku was in, she would leave shortly after or before, and if she was required to stay, her eyes looked hollow like she buried all emotion deep within her."

"Yes. It was to keep anyone from sensing her feelings." Unohana said in agreement.

"Do you know why she would feel this way?" Captain Yamamoto asked.

"I'm afraid I do not know." Unohana answered sadly, lowering her eyes to her clasped hands.

"I see." Captain Yamamoto said as he turned to look out at the Seireitei.

"Captain Kyoraku, I want you to get a message to Ichigo Kurosaki. Ask him to come here to the Seireitei. I would like him to take Nanamiku to his world to help train her."

"Not to be rude or anything but why with Ichigo?" Kyoraku asked.

"Of all of the Shinigami he is the only one who had gained power in an incredibly short amount of time. He is also close to Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin. With their help she will become stronger." Captain Yamamoto turned to the two captains "It is time we plan our part in this war."

* * *

><p>Nanamiku slowly woke, blinking her eyes against the bright light. Raising her arm to rub her gritty eyes, Nanamiku groaned. She had briefly thought she may have woke in the heaven the mortals often described but the pain shattered that thought.<p>

"You're finally awake." A familiar gruff voice said from off to her left.

Gasping, Nanamiku turned to see her captain staring at her from the chair by the window. Leaning forward slightly, he stood from the chair and approached her bed. She felt her heart beat quicken as she tried to figure out why he hadn't let her die there in Karakura town or why he hadn't ended her life before the medics arrived. Surely he wouldn't be so cruel as to have her healed, then end her life while she was so weakened. Staring up at her captain where he came to a stop beside her bed she waited unflinching. She would never disgrace herself with begging for her life, nor would she dishonor her captain with such foolishness.

"Head Captain Yamamoto has requested you attend a captains meeting when you wake." Zaraki growled in his gruff voice. Nanamiku was sure her heart had just stopped at the thought of facing the head captain and all the other captains, "You are to be honored for killing the Arrancar that blocked communication between the living world and the soul society."

All of her most glorious moments in battle and training never prepared her for this exact moment. So the only intelligent thing her brain could come up with was "Huh?" Yep, not her proudest moment.

The corner of Zaraki's mouth twitched, "Get dressed. Be ready to leave in twenty minutes."

Nanamiku sat up, watching her captain turn to leave the room without another word. What the hell? She was supposed to be dead, not honored. Swinging her legs over the edge of the hospital bed, she groaned as the room began spinning. Her body still hurt and she was sure she had a head injury. Looking at her shihakusho neatly folded on the chair, Nanamiku considered defying her captains order and going back to sleep. Sighing she pushed to shaky legs and picked up her cloths.

* * *

><p>"Tell the head captain Nanamiku is awake and assemble the other captains." Zaraki told the young squad four member.<p>

"Yes sir." He responded, then rushed off to complete his orders. Zaraki looked back to Nanamiku's room and thought of sending one of the nurses to help the girl get dressed. She may have been healed by Captain Unohana but he was sure she would still be a little sore from her fight with the Arrancar.

"Zaraki." A male voice called from behind him. Turning Zaraki watched Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai come down the hall. "We were just informed your squad member has woken."

"Yes." He answered, crossing his arms. He had never liked the Kuchiki clan leader because of his better than all attitude. The man needed to loosen up a bit, scratch that, he needed to loosen up a lot.

"The head captain wanted you, Lieutenant Hisagi and myself to escort miss Tsubachi to the meeting room." Byakuya said as he to crossed his arms.

Zaraki just stared at the dark-haired man. He would give his left arm to use his sword on the stuck up bastard.

Lieutenant Hisagi came around the corner and stopped, not expecting to see Captain Zaraki and Captain Kuchiki in a stare down that bathed the area with an uncomfortable dark aura.

"Hey there." Lieutenant Abarai called out, breaking the deadly stare down and bringing the full attention of the two captains upon Hisagi. Growling to himself, Hisagi swore he would kill the red-headed jackass in his sleep with his own braided hair.

"The head captain and other captains have assembled." Lieutenant Hisagi said.

Zaraki just turned and began down the hall without saying a word, Captain Kuchiki turned to follow while Hisagi let out the breath he had been holding. Following the two stewing captains, Hisagi spared a look at Renji who was smiling broadly. "Sorry man, had to re-direct their attention."

Hisagi glared at the red-head but said nothing as he followed the captains down the hall.

* * *

><p>Nanamiku Stood behind a chair using it to keep from falling down as she gasped for breath. Damn, never in her life had she used up so much energy just getting dressed. Even the morning after her impromptu party with lieutenant Matsumoto had never been this difficult and she had the hangover of a lifetime. A light rapping on the door had her glaring at the offending noise. That had not been twenty minutes. Walking to the door she took deep cleansing breaths to force herself into some semblance of calm. Opening the door she felt her heart stutter to a halt for the second time. Standing behind her captain was Captain Kuchiki and acting Captain Hisagi. No way! A captain escort too! This was not an honor, it was a death march!<p>

Hisagi waited for the infirmary door to open while standing behind Captain Zaraki. He wasn't sure what he was expecting but the thin girl opening the door was not it. He had seen her around, usually trailing behind Rangiku. She was small with dark hair, but the dark circles under her eyes along with the many fading cuts and bruises he could see, proved she was the one that had defeated the Arrancar. Her light brown eyes briefly moved over them before settling on Captain Zaraki. They were filled with suspicion until they rested on Zaraki changing to complete trust.

Hisagi felt a little jealous of Zaraki. Not because she was a beautiful young woman, but because as his subordinate, she trusted him so strongly that the sight of the three of them did not drive her to jump from the window in fear. Hisagi wanted that from the men in his squad, but they were still suffering from the betrayal of Captain Tosen.

Zaraki was the first to speak. "Follow us." He said gruffly then turned and walked away, Captain Kuchiki turned and followed. Looking at the younger dark-haired man, Nanamiku watched him extend his arm indicating she should proceed him. Stepping forward she followed the two captains as they wound their way through the building, then into the streets. Many people were watching from windows as they passed by which caused Nanamiku to blush. Ever since she had left the academy and its welcome feeling of being invisible, Nanamiku had gained the attention of a large group of people mainly from her squad. Now all eyes in the Seireitei were on her and she was feeling very insecure. She had not done anything the others would not do. She had made the only decision that would bring about Aizen's downfall.

Without the entire force of the Seireitei she knew that bastard would probably escape death. She wanted to be the one to kill him but she was becoming aware of the possibility she may never become strong enough. Lowering her head she felt tears prickle her eyes at the realization. She may not be the one to avenge her sisters death.

Hisagi had been watching Nanamiku walking down the road so stiffly that an unaware onlooker may have thought she was marching to her execution. He realized, as a bright blush crept up her neck, she was not used to the attention. Then her mood darkened as her head dropped. He furrowed his brows in confusion as she fisted her hands at her side. What brought on this change?

He had no more time to think about it as they came up to the captains meeting room. Gently he placed his hand on her shoulder before she ran into Captain Kuchiki. She turned her eyes on him and his heart clinched from the sight of unshed tears hanging in her eyes. He knew that pain, pain from her past was haunting her thoughts. Squeezing her shoulder lightly he looked up at the door.

Nanamiku was grateful Hisagi had not commented on what she was sure her eyes had given away. Instead he gave her a friendly squeeze and looked away. Looking at the door with the squad one sign painted on its surface, Nanamiku took a deep breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Emmybab:<strong> Thank you very much for reading. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Emmybab: **I'm baaaaaccccckk. I hope you enjoy another chapter of my re-enactment of Bleach. _**Looks around room.** _None of you have seen my murderous co-pilot today have you? Guess not, well enjoy.

* * *

><p>Head Captain Yamamoto watched the young girl he, Captain Unohana, and Captain Kyoraku had been talking about walk into the room. He could sense the immense power she contained within her tiny body as she knelt before the captains. As he began his speech commending her for her selfless act, he thought back to what one of his men had told him about the girls fight with the Arrancar. If it was true then maybe she could be the grain of rice that would tip the battle with Aizen into their favor. Finishing up he bowed his head slightly to her causing her already red face to darken.<p>

"Captain Zaraki." Head Captain Yamamoto called. "Is your fourth seat position still empty?"

"Yes." Nanamiku heard her captain say from her right.

"Very good. Nanamiku Tsubachi you are now the fourth seated officer of squad eleven." Captain Yamamoto said watching her jaw begin to drop.

Catching herself, Nanamiku snapped her mouth shut hard and dropped to the floor in a deep bow.  
>"Th..Thank you sir." She stuttered. Fourth seat between Ikkaku and Yumichika, she couldn't believe it. All from disobeying a law. Seriously?<p>

"That ends this captains meeting, you are dismissed." Head Captain Yamamoto said.

As Nanamiku began to rise and the captains exited the room, the head captain said, "Captain Zaraki and Nanamiku please stay behind a moment."

Staying put, her eyes drifted to the door that closed behind Captain Kyoraku. She turned her attention back to the head captain as her captain came up to her side to stand quietly, something that was completely unusual for the big man.

"I am aware of the reason you were able to defeat the Arrancar you faced." Yamamoto said, giving Nanamiku a hard look. Nanamiku's hands became sweaty as she tried to keep a calm look on her face.

"What I want to know is why you chose not to inform me of this unique ability, Zaraki." Yamamoto said, turning his hard look on her captain.

Zaraki just crossed his arms, "My squad does not use any form of kido so I did not believe it was important."

Nanamiku watched Yamamoto's face began to turn red as he tried to contain his anger. Then he shot her a look causing her to jump inside. "And your excuse?"

She felt her cheeks heat again. _Dear god, was this now going to be a permanent look for her?_ She thought to herself as she replied to the head captain, "I thought it was against the law to remove the limiter without permission."

Captain Yamamoto snorted. "Well try not to use your gift very often."

"Yes sir." She said bowing.

"Now, Zaraki, you may leave I have some matters I would like to discuss with your fourth seat that would bore you." Captain Yamamoto said.

Zaraki turned to leave and Nanamiku looked up to see an unusual look on her captains face. It almost looked like pride but he was gone before she could analyze it further.

"I have asked for someone to join us and I would prefer to keep him and your captain separate. So until he arrives I would like you to relax a moment."

"Umm. Ok." Nanamiku said feeling a little nervous over the situation.

"I have heard you harbor an incredible hatred of Aizen and I was wondering why." Head Captain Yamamoto gently prodded.

Anger surged through her veins like lava at the mention of Aizen's name taking a deep breath she said, "Because he is a traitor."

Captain Yamamoto opened an eye. "Do not play with me young one. That kind of anger has nothing to do with him betraying the soul society. I am also aware you have kept yourself away from Aizen."

Her fists closed tightly as she began to take shorter faster breaths trying to control herself. "Her reason is very personal sir." Came a male voice.

Captain Yamamoto opened his eyes to watch the stranger enter the room. He was tall and dressed in a long dark blue tunic. His dark hair cascaded over his shoulder in a twist to his waist. The man came to a stop just behind Nanamiku and bowed slightly to her.

Captain Yamamoto turned his attention back to the now pale Nanamiku as she whispered, "Riku."

"So you are Nanamiku's Zanpakuto." Captain Yamamoto said to the man.

"Yes." Riku said, bowing his head to the head captain.

"I am surprised you are able to manifest into a visible form." Captain Yamamoto said as Riku raised his head and opened his eyes. It was unsettling looking into the completely white eyes. There were no pupils or color there to indicate in what direction he may be looking.

"I am a unique weapon, sir." Riku said, the corners of his mouth turning up in a light smile. "The hatred my master has for Aizen stems from watching him kill her sister many years ago while Nanamiku was a child."

"Riku." Nanamiku growled in warning.

"I can understand your anger but why would Aizen have killed someone in the Rukongai district?" Captain Yamamoto asked.

"It was not a person he was after but me." Riku said sadly. "He felt my presence, and seeing me as a threat he sought to destroy me."

"Why would Aizen want to destroy you?" Another voice asked from the shadows.

"Ah. Ichigo you have arrived." Captain Yamamoto said in greeting.

"Yes." Ichigo said as he walked towards the group. "It is good to see you Head Captain and it is nice to meet you two."

Riku bowed his head to the orange-haired man, "It is an honor to finally meet you face to face."

Ichigo nodded his head as he looked over the tall man. Compared to Zangetsu, Riku was taller and more slender, nearly dwarfing Nanamiku. "Why are you a threat to Aizen?"

Riku's eyes turned sad as he turned to face Nanamiku while she looked at him in question.

_'Are you sure Riku?'_ Nanamiku asked Riku through their special link. _'You made me swear to never mention my Bankai.'_

_'I know. But they will not be able to defeat Aizen without you.'_ Riku said with a sigh.

_'You know what will happen.'_ She said to him.

Nanamiku watched her Zanpakuto as he closed his eyes to cover the pain she could see in the white depths. "I am aware." He said aloud.

Nanamiku sighed, then turned to the head captain. "He fears Riku because when I release my Bankai Riku has the ability to dispel the power of Aizen's illusions within a spherical radius from our position."

Captain Yamamoto was not all that surprised by Nanamiku's announcement of having a Bankai. It seemed many of the members of Squad eleven had some very incredible talents. However something in the way Nanamiku and Riku had stared at each other a moment, then Riku responding to an unheard conversation, Captain Yamamoto knew they were not telling him everything. Watching Riku closely, he said, "To defeat Aizen's illusions would be a valuable advantage. Are you able to demonstrate your Bankai?"

The man tensed ever so slightly, then looked up at Captain Yamamoto, "No. Nanamiku will only be able to perform the Bankai once during her lifetime."

"That is most unfortunate." Captain Yamamoto said, "At your current power level what kind of range will the Bankai have?"

"Twenty feet." Riku simply stated.

Both Ichigo and Captain Yamamoto let out a disappointed breath.

"Than it is good I have made my decision." Captain Yamamoto said as he stood from his chair. "My original reason for calling for Ichigo was to help you, Nanamiku, become stronger because the two of you are the only ones who have not been exposed to Aizen's Zanpakuto. However, I am revising this plan. Ichigo with the help of Kisuke and Yoruichi, you will train Nanamiku until she is able to use her Bankai more effectively."

Ichigo smiled broadly, "Can do." With a sharp look from Captain Yamamoto he revised his statement, "I mean, Yes sir it would be an honor."

"When do we depart?" Nanamiku asked.

"When you have packed what you will need." Captain Yamamoto said, "Train hard and fast. I fear we may be going to war soon."

"Yes sir." Nanamiku and Riku said in unison. Then Riku began to glow, changing into his Zanpakuto form. Placing him at her side she bowed to Captain Yamamoto then turned to leave.

"Nanamiku." Captain Yamamoto said, causing Nanamiku to turn, "I wish you success in your endeavor." Then he smiled at her.

"Thank you Head Captain Yamamoto. I will not let you down." Nanamiku said as she turned to leave and pack the items she would need in the world of the living.

Captain Yamamoto watched the young girl leave with Ichigo in tow. He couldn't help the feeling of unease that crept up his spine. Calling for one of his attendants he sent a message for Captains Kurotsuchi and Kuchiki to meet with him in his chambers. There was something about the conversation with Riku that was not sitting well with him. Nanamiku and Riku were definitely holding something back, and he was sure the two captains could uncover any information if it was available.

* * *

><p><strong>Becca: <strong>That is what happens when you hide my fan. _**Taps said fan on crossed arms while glaring at Emmybab in fetal position.**_

__**Emmybab:** I'm really sorry. Please forgive me. _**Whispers**_ _I should have just burned that damn thing._

**Screen goes black while the sounds of screaming are heard over the repeated strikes of a paper fan.**

**Becca appears:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you for reading.

**Emmybab: _says weakly. _**I should report you for abuse.

**Becca:** Whatever.


	7. Chapter 7

**Emmybab: **HOLLO. I have finally added another chapter. I really hope it is to your liking.

**Becca: **Yes. Please enjoy.

**Emmybab: **Stay out of it. You didn't even help me with this one you meanie.

**Becca: **Whatever.

* * *

><p>Captain Kurotsuchi stood beside Captain Kuchiki, his eye twitching in irritation as he waited for the Head Captain to tell them why he had the urgent need to speak with them after the captain's meeting. Did the old man not realize he had other, more important things waiting from him in his lab?<p>

"Thank you for coming." Head Captain Yamamoto said, "I have an unusual request for the two of you."

Captain Kurotsuchi felt mildly interested in what the Head Captain would call unusual. However he still wished Captain Yamamoto would hurry up so he could get back to his lab.

"I am aware of the fact that once a Shinigami dies, his or her, Zanpakuto dies with them, but I have a feeling this belief may not be as set in stone as we once thought. Captain Kurotsuchi, I want you to look through all the databases in the Soul Society for any mention of Nanamiku's Zanpakuto, Riku, or a description of his appearance and abilities." Captain Yamamoto ordered gruffly.

"All the databases?" Kurotsuchi asked, "Many of them may be difficult to gain access to."

"Whatever it takes, you have my permission." Head Captain Yamamoto said. Captain Kurotsuchi wanted to cackle in glee at the thought of breaking into the many different electronic archives throughout the soul society. Today may have started out boring but it was definitely looking up.

Turning to Captain Kuchiki, Head Captain Yamamoto said, "Captain Kuchiki, I would like you to search the Kuchiki clans written records for Riku as well as use your place as Kuchiki clan leader to ask for the assistance of the other noble houses with their own archives. Then give your findings to Captain Kurotsuchi."

"As you wish sir, but may I ask why you have such interest in this Riku?" Captain Kuchiki asked.

"There is something about Nanamiku and her Zanpakuto that seems unusual. I have a feeling they have been here before." Captain Yamamoto said stroking his beard.

Captain Kurotsuchi forgot about his internal party over hacking into the multitude of databases in the soul society and looked at the Head Captain, "Here before." He repeated.

"Yes." The head Captain said, "Work quickly and report directly to me. Dismissed."

* * *

><p>Nanamiku exited the Senkaimon behind Ichigo into an open area before a small shop. Standing in the doorway was a man dressed in green robes wearing a green and white striped hat, on the ground at his feet sat a black cat with eerie gold eyes. "Welcome, welcome." The man said waving a paper fan their direction.<p>

"Yo Urahara." Ichigo said in greeting as he began walking in the mans direction. So this is the former squad twelve Captain, Kisuke Urahara. He really didn't look that impressive but Nanamiku knew not to judge a person on first impressions.

"So you are the young Nanamiku Tsubachi." Urahara said as she approached.

"Yes sir." Nanamiku said a little stiffly as her eyes drifted to the cat, it was making her nervous with the way it was watching her.

"Since you are waiting out here, I assume Renji has already told you what the Head Captain has requested from us." Ichigo said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes, he arrived a while ago and is inside waiting." Urahara said.

"Shall we go in?"

"Ahhh." Nanamiku screeched "What the Fu..." She stuttered pointing at the cat. How in the hell did that thing just speak.

"Have you never seen Yoruichi in her can form?" Urahara asked, amusement in his voice.

"UH. NO!" Nanamiku shouted.

The cat, Yoruichi, sighed. "Can we go in before Renji eats all the food."

"You guys have to be joking. There is no way that thing is Yoruichi." Nanamiku said as the black cat disappeared into the shop.

"Get your ass in here girl." The cat shouted from inside, causing Nanamiku to jump.

"Better get going." Ichigo said then shoved Nanamiku hard, causing her to stumble into the shop.

Ichigo let out a chuckle when he heard Nanamiku screech again. Kisuke opened his fan in front of his face to hide his smile as Nanamiku screamed, "Holy hell, put some cloths on!"

* * *

><p>Nanamiku sat at the table a bright blush still coloring her cheeks as everyone laughed and joked during their meal, she still couldn't look at Yoruichi after seen the woman stark naked. Crossing her arms over her chest, Nanamiku could feel a twitch begin under her eye. So she didn't know the Shihoin clan had that kind of ability, and maybe she had over-reacted when Yoruichi spoke in her cat form. But that woman didn't have to change like that to embarrass her.<p>

"Are you still thinking about my naked body." Yoruichi purred.

"Wha..." Nanamiku felt the blush deepen. "ABSOLUTELY NOT!" She shouted slamming her fist down on the table.

"Good, then maybe you could start paying attention." Yoruichi said, her eyes narrowing.

Nanamiku growled at the cat-bitch.

"As i was saying," Ichigo said glaring at Yoruichi. "What will we do while i have to attend classes?"

"Well i guess she will just have to go to school with you." Kisuke said. Nanamiku looked at Kisuke then at Ichigo, school? "And she will need a place to stay." Kisuke said as he waved his fan in front of his face.

"We don't need any more moochers living here." Jinta said while picking at his ear with his pinky finger.

"Why you.." Renji hissed as the red-headed boy stuck his tongue out at him.

"I don't mind her staying in my room." Ururu said sweetly, a smile on her face.

"No, I think Ichigo can take her in." Kisuke said pointing at the orange-haired boy.

"What." Ichigo said an alarmed look on his face.

"Just tell your dad she's a cousin or a foreign exchange student." Yoruichi said to the sputtering Ichigo.

"He's stupid but I doubt he is so dense that he would believe such a lie." Ichigo muttered.

* * *

><p>Ichigo stepped onto the porch before his door and stopped. "I think I should warn you about my family."<p>

"I'm sure it will be fine. They can't be any worse than living in the 11th division barracks."

"Maybe." He whispered as he pushed the door open, ducking as a dark-haired man came flying out the door, feet first. Nanamiku stepped aside, wide eyed as the man tumbled across the road and into a building.

"That was my father." Ichigo said irritably.

"I'm glad to see you're reflexes have not gone rusty." His father said, approaching.

Nanamiku stood there frozen. It couldn't be possible she thought as he walked towards them but the spiritual pressure couldn't be mistaken. She opened her mouth but a small nod from his stopped her. He knew.

"So son who is your friend?"

"She is the cousin you agreed could come live with us for a while." Ichigo said.

"Cousin?" Isshin questioned, shocked for a moment.

"You forgot didn't you?" Ichigo said.

His dad rubbed the back of his head laughing. "Of course not. Please come in. I'm sure the girls will be happy to finally meet you."

Nanamiku nodded as she passed the man into the house. Ichigo lead the way to the kitchen and dining area where there was a dark-haired girl sitting at the table.

"Hello Ichigo." She said as she looked Nanamiku over.

"Oh Ichigo, you brought a friend home for dinner." The little blonde said from behind the counter in the kitchen.

"Actually, I forgot to tell you girls your cousin..." Isshin said turning towards Ichigo and Nanamiku.

"Don't tell me your forgot her name too." Ichigo said turning his head away from his father.

"No." Isshin said with a whimper, "I just forgot how to pronounce her name."

"Nanamiku." She said taking pity on Ichigo's father.

"See, such an unusual name." Isshin smiled, turning to the two girls he said, "Nanamiku has come to stay with us for a little while."

"Ohh." The blonde squealed. "That is great. I'm Yuzu and this is Karin, it is really nice to meet you Nanamiku."

* * *

><p>Nanamiku sat on the window ledge looking out over Karakura town while enjoying the light night breeze. The energetic Yuzu had finally collapsed in exhaustion a couple hours ago. Nanamiku chuckled, the girl had been so exited to have another female in the house and had worked her father and Ichigo hard to get a room ready for Nanamiku. Then she had spent the rest of the night asking Nanamiku thousands of questions about what she liked to eat and what kind of games she liked to play. Even Karin had been a little interested, listening to the conversation.<p>

Looking up at the moon, Nanamiku was looking forward to tomorrow when she began her training with Kisuke and Ichigo, the only thing she had to do was get through a day at school.

"You should get some sleep." Someone said from below her. Leaning forward she saw Ichigo's father standing against the wall looking up. Jumping down, she landed lightly before him.

"You're a Shinigami." She said. There was no need to ask.

He smiled as he took out a cigarette, placed it between his lips but never made a move to light it. "As are you."

"Ichigo doesn't know about you." Nanamiku stated.

He shook his head then pinned her with a look warning her to not say a word.

"Okay. So why are you here?" he asked.

"I will be training with Kisuke," she said looking away. "I need to get stronger so that I can use my Bankai more effectively."

"He will be a good teacher." Isshin said.

* * *

><p><strong>Becca: <strong>I hope you all liked the bonehead's chapter. She really did do this one by herself and the Yoruichi bit was completely hers. I take no part in it.

**Emmybab:** Yeah she said 'to portray Yoruichi in such a way was wrong' I think it fit perfectly. After-all didn't she basically do the same thing to poor Ichigo. :P


	8. Chapter 8

Emmybab: I know these two chapters are a little short but I sorta hit a mental roadblock.

Becca: Don't you mean you let your inner retard take control.

Emmybab: **glares. **No.

Becca: Ooooh scary.

Emmybab: Anyway. Please enjoy these two chapters and I will try to get the next ones up quickly.

* * *

><p>"Isn't this skirt a little short?" Nanamiku asked as she tugged for the hundredth time at the hem of the school uniform, then glared at the back of the orange-haired boy, "And why do I have to go to school with you? My time would be better served if I was at Urahara's training."<p>

Ichigo sighed as he looked over his shoulder at Nanamiku, "I have to go to school during the day, so I will not be able to work with you."

Nanamiku watched Ichigo turn forward again as he entered the gates to the school. She whispered, "At least I could have been warned about the skirt." The next time she saw the hat wearing bastard and the cat-bitch she was going to kill them for suggesting she go to high school with Ichigo.

Entering the school, Nanamiku followed Ichigo into the office to register her for classes. Nanamiku wanted to fix everyone's memories but Ichigo refused to allow the memory replacement, saying he was tired of everyone trying to scramble his friends brains. There was a woman sitting at the front desk when they entered the office. She looked up with a frown on her face then glared at Ichigo, "I brought my cousin for her schedule."

"Tch." The woman hissed, "Go to class Mr. Kurosaki. I will bring your cousin to the classroom when we are done." She said, straightening her glasses, clearly irritated over something. If Ichigo had not warned her to behave herself, Nanamiku would have jumped over the desk and beat the crap out of the snotty woman.

Turning, Nanamiku glared at the office bitch as the woman stood, "Follow me." She said as she headed further into the office. How did Ichigo put up with such disrespect?

* * *

><p>Mayuri Kurotsuchi sat at his massive computer digging up any report he could find. Reading through the new report quickly, his already broad smile got bigger.<p>

"Excuse me captain, I apologize for interrupting but Captain Kuchiki is here to see you." Nemu said bowing from the entrance of the room.

Dropping a small stack of folders on Kurotsuchi's desk, Byakuya hid his contempt for the squad twelve captain, as the painted freak picked up the documents and began flipping through the information, "I am still waiting on the report from the Shihoin clan representative."

Kurotsuchi looked up at him as if just now realizing Byakuya was there. Then he turned his attention back to the screen, "This Riku is a most interesting Zanpakuto."

Byakuya looked up to the screen and scanned the report. Frowning he thought about the things he had found in the reports he found within his clans ancient archives, and for the first time in his long life he agreed with Kurotsuchi.

* * *

><p>Nanamiku glared at the back of the snotty office woman as she lead Nanamiku to her classroom. This woman was a class-A bitch and gave Nanamiku as much attitude as she could about placing Nanamiku in Ichigo's classes. Office-Bitch stopped at a door and pounded on it, then stood there impatiently tapping her foot and looking at her wrist watch.<p>

The door slid open to reveal another well dressed woman with chocolate-colored hair, "May I help you?"

"Your new student." Office-Bitch said, shoving Nanamiku's file into the teachers hands then walked away.

The teacher watched office-Bitch with a raised eyebrow, then turned to Nanamiku with a smile, "I apologize for her temperament, she is always like that. Please come in and I will introduce you to your new classmates."

"Yes ma'am." Nanamiku said bowing slightly, following the teacher into the room, Nanamiku scanned the faces of her _fellow students_ as they all turned their eyes on her with a mixture of curiosity and excitement. The teacher introduced her to the classroom and then asked Nanamiku to take the open seat next to Orihime. Sighing inside, Nanamiku was grateful she would at least be seated next to someone she knew.

As she sat down in her assigned seat, Nanamiku could hear everyone begin whispering about her, and it was starting to piss her off. Then, one of the boys made a comment about her being another big-chested beauty. Reaching for her sword, Nanamiku had every intention of slicing the impertinent boys tongue from his mouth, but her temper vanished when she felt the empty spot where Riku resided. Nanamiku dropped her head with a groan, how was she going to make it through this?

"Are you okay?" A very concerned Orihime asked. Nanamiku looked up into Orihime's gray eyes, and smiled her best fake smile, "I will be fine."

* * *

><p>When the lunch bell rang, Orihime dragged a protesting Nanamiku off with a group of girls while Ichigo chucked. She sat in the grass as the girls chatted and giggled about unimportant things. Opening her lunchbox, Nanamiku was grateful for the wonderful tasting food Ichigo's little sister made for her. Taking another bite she smiled, Yuzu was a great cook.<p>

"So you're Ichigo's cousin." One of the girls in the group said, looking at Nanamiku hopefully.

Her chopsticks still in her mouth, Nanamiku blinked at the girl, "Umm. Ya."

"So what is home life like with Ichigo? Is he as violent there as he is here? Is he..." The girls rapid fire questions ceased as the foot of another girl squashed the annoying girl into the grass.

"Would you stop already!" The dark-haired attacker, Tatsuki, shouted. "Let her get used to us before you start in with your crush."

Nanamiku sucked on her juice box while Tatsuki continued to punish the other girl with kicks and very foul language, such an unusual girl.

* * *

><p>After a long day of listening to useless babbling, Nanamiku sighed contently as she stretched her Shinigami body, being inside the gigai felt so confining.<p>

"Ready?" Urahara asked as he opened the floor hatch to the underground training grounds.

"Yes." Both Ichigo and Nanamiku said.

"Today is just to test how strong you are now." Urahara said before he disappeared into the hole in the floor. Nanamiku smiled broadly as she followed Ichigo and Urahara into the dark hole.


	9. Chapter 9

Nanamiku drug her feet while following Ichigo home. Even in her gigai she felt so bone tired from another training session with Urahara and Ichigo. When they left the shop, Ichigo asked if she would like for him to carry her, being the proud warrior she was, Nanamiku had refused. Now she regretted her denial. Taking another step, Nanamiku stumbled, but kept on her feet.

"Are you sure you don't want some help?" Ichigo asked looking over his shoulder. Nanamiku did not have a chance to say a word, she stumbled again then landed on her hands and knees. Ichigo sighed, and knelt down in front of her, back turned, "I'm not taking no for an answer, get on."

Nanamiku turned bright red as she stared at him but Ichigo could see her resolve break. Closing her eyes she wrapped her arms around his neck. Looking forward, Ichigo wrapped his arms around her legs and stood. He smiled lightly when he heard a whispered 'thank you' moments before her body completely relaxed, knowing she was far more exhausted then she would admit to.

They had been going to Urahara's for a week now and her strength was beginning to increase. The first day only Urahara had fought her, driving her to exhaustion in about four hours of constant battle. Today, however it had take both Urahara and himself that same four hours to bring her down. If things progressed as they have been the head captain will be very pleased.

* * *

><p>Urahara watched Ichigo carrying Nanamiku from the top of a light pole, Yoruichi perched on his shoulder. "What have you found out Yoruichi?"<p>

"The Kuchiki clan requested information from the Shihoin clan. Particularly information pertaining to Nanamiku's sword, Riku, and any handler he may have had." Yoruichi said, twitching her tale.

"How very interesting." Urahara commented as he jumped from the pole to the rooftop.

"She is hiding something?" Yoruichi asked but Urahara didn't answer.

* * *

><p>Emmybab: Thank you for reading.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Emmybab: Hello I'm back with another installment of Nanamiku Hero or Avenger. **looks around the room and whispers.** The crazy psycho bitch seems to be missing today. So maybe I can get this updated without her giving me any crap. Geez I swear today she jumped out of bed rate onto her rag and ran my ass over. And all I did was say 'good morning.'

**Dark aura engulfs the room.** What was that about my _rag._

Emmybab: **gulps. **Enjoy the story. **jumps from window in fear of life.**

* * *

><p>Nanamiku struggled to stay on her feet, Riku sagging in her hands as she fought to keep him raised. He felt like he weighed a ton, she thought to herself as she gripped the hilt tightly and stared down her three opponents.<p>

Ichigo smiled at her as he laid Zangetsu on his shoulder, "I think she may be done for the day."

"Do you think so?" Kisuke asked, cocking his head to the side and lowering Benihime. Nanamiku was pissed at their relaxed attitude. She had been at this for the whole day, fighting these cocky bastards and what happened? She was out of breath and weak while they stood there not even breathing hard. Bastards. Snarling between gasps, Nanamiku said, "I'm. Not. Done."

The cat-bitch, Yoruichi, snorted, "You are done."

Nanamiku watched Yoruichi begin to turn to walk away. Anger giving her a burst of energy, Nanamiku ran at Yoruichi, sweeping Riku at the cat-bitch's feet. Jumping up, Yoruichi used Nanamiku's shoulder to vault over her, then spinning, Yoruichi caught Nanamiku's shoulder with a high kick. The room began spinning as Nanamiku rocketed through the air and slammed into a boulder. Pushing from the boulder, Nanamiku brought Riku up in time to block Zangetsu from cleaving her head from her shoulders. She stumbled when Ichigo jumped back revealing Kisuke, sword held high, surrounded by the deep red of Benihime's gathering energy.

"Riku." Nanamiku whispered as Kisuke brought Benihime down to send all that deadly energy at her.

Everything slowed down as Nanamiku raised her hand, Riku pouring his power into her body, up her arm and into a shield before her. Kisuke's blast hit the shield, slowly absorbing into its swirling silver, then the blast was amplified and shot back at the group.

Kisuke's eyes widened as his own attack hurtled back at him, "Take cover!" He yelled as he dove for a group of boulders a moment before the blast detonated, sending rocks and dirt flying around the underground chamber. Holding his hat, Kisuke waited for the hurricane force winds to dissipate.

Once everything settled, Kisuke peaked from behind the broken boulder he used for cover. Hearing a low whistle he turned his head to watch Ichigo come out of his hiding place. Standing, Kisuke watched the dust slowly begin to settle, exposing Nanamiku laying on the ground, unconscious.

Yoruichi kneeled beside the girl and placed her hand on Nanamiku a moment. Raising her head, she gave a small smile, "She is fine. She just exhausted herself."

Kisuke took a step forward and nearly fell into a hole obscured by the slowly dispersing dirt cloud. Chuckling he said, "She reminds me of someone else I trained."

* * *

><p>Mayuri stood in Captain Yamamoto's quarters waiting for the Head Captain to enter. When the Head Captain first ordered him to research the Zanpakuto, Riku, Mayuri was very upset about being taken from his experiments. However, the more he dug into his vast database, the more he had become intrigued by what he found. With each database Mayuri had broken into, that curiosity had grown. Then, Byakuya gave him the reports gathered from the noble houses. The elation was so overpowering that Mayuri wanted to get his hands on this girl and Riku.<p>

"Captain Kurotsuchi, thank you for waiting. What information do you have for me that is so important it can not wait for a meeting with the other captains?" The Head Captain asked as he continued towards his chair.

"Captain Kuchiki and I have found a great deal of interesting information on the sword named Riku." Mayuri answered.

"Is that so," Captain Yamamoto said taking a seat and staring at the squad twelve captain, "Please continue."

* * *

><p>Nanamiku woke on the hard floor in Kisuke's home. She could hear Jinta and Ururu bickering at the front of the building. Must still be daylight out, Nanamiku thought as she tried sitting up to look out the window. She groaned as her muscles protested the movement.<p>

"I see you're awake." Kisuke said from the doorway. Nanamiku began to push the blankets off her to get up but was stopped when Kisuke said, "Ichigo has already left, so stay put and rest."

Looking up, Nanamiku watched Kisuke push from the door-frame and walk towards her. He had an unusual look in his eyes as he sat next to her on the floor.

"Is everything okay?" She asked, concerned about that look.

"Your Bankai," He started, causing her to flinch a little, "you can only use it once. Why is that?"

Knowing she couldn't avoid his direct question, nor the knowing look in his eyes, Nanamiku gave Kisuke a half-smile, "I'm sure you already know the answer to that question."

"I see." Kisuke crossed his arms over his chest then asked, "Is there anything else you haven't told us?"

"When I use my Bankai, Riku will disappear and I will be left without a weapon until I recall him." Nanamiku said quietly, bowing her head and feeling like a child being scolded by their parent.

Kisuke raised one of his hands to chew on his thumbnail in thought. His eyes sharpened as he looked back to her. "Then I will show you some different types of Kido to help you defend yourself because I'm sure Zaraki never cultured that kind of training." Kisuke said with a smirk causing Nanamiku to blush, "I will also provide a sword for you that will hold up against another Zanpakuto."

Nanamiku felt relief relax her body from Kisuke's words. "I appreciate your help."

Kisuke nodded, then stood, "Are you resigned to your fate?"

Looking up at him she firmly said, "I am."

Nodding, Kisuke turned to leave, "Get some rest, Ichigo will be back in the morning to begin training again."

Nanamiku watched him disappear through the door, then turned to look out the window. She was surprised to see night had fallen during their conversation. Watching the full moon, Nanamiku sighed. "I may be resigned to my fate but I fear I will not be strong enough to succeed."

* * *

><p>Captain Yamamoto sat in stunned silence as Captain Kurotsuchi gave his report. "I was skeptical at first when you ordered me to search for information on this Riku but now I can see why you suspected something was different about that Zanpakuto."<p>

"It is hard to believe. How often has this Riku appeared in history?" Captain Yamamoto asked.

"I have only uncovered a few cases that are confirmed and they are about three to four thousand years apart, with the last one being nearly seven thousand years ago. Another interesting fact is that his handlers have always been female." Mayuri said almost rubbing his hands together with excitement.

"And of all these incarnations only one has reached Bankai?" Captain Yamamoto asked while stroking his beard.

"Yes. The woman who preformed the Bankai was the last reported incarnation, and the information surrounding the one time she used her Bankai is vague. The report suggests the woman died shortly after the use of her Bankai with no apparent injury on her body." Mayuri watched the Head Captain's eyes open to stare at him, "It is my theory that should the current wielder use her Bankai she too will perish shortly after."

"I see." Captain Yamamoto said then dismissed the squad twelve captain. Looking out the window of the room as the door shut behind Captain Kurotsuchi, Head Captain Yamamoto closed his eyes against the pain of knowing if this girl used her Bankai she would most likely die. So caught in his internal struggle, he never noticed the light jingle of bells disappearing into the distance.

* * *

><p>Yoruichi sat on the roof of Urahara's shop above Nanamiku's room. She could hear the girls deep breathing as she slept, allowing her body to recover from the battle in the underground chamber. Hearing someone clear their throat, Yoruichi turned her feline head to see Kisuke watching her.<p>

"You heard our conversation." Kisuke stated.

Yoruichi didn't answer as she turned to look up at the moon. "I was not surprised that she knows of her impending death. Not after stealing the documents from the Shihoin clan archives."

Kisuke sat down next to his old friend with a sigh, "What did you find?"

"Many years ago I came across this journal" She said pushing a small leather-bound book towards Kisuke, "It was written by one of the Shihoin clans scribes. He had been given the honor of transcribing the life of the clan leader from about three thousand years ago, Riza Shihoin. At that time she was one of the most powerful Shinigami the Soul Society had known. She also possessed a Zanpakuto named Riku." She said turning to face Kisuke as he thumbed through the journal. "During a long battle in which many Shinigami had lost their lives, Riza was forced to use her Bankai. At the end of the battle her scribe and lover held her in his arms as she died." Kisuke said nothing, he just waited for Yoruichi to continue, "The scribe said that as she lay dying she told him that in order for Riku to release the Bankai he would need to use her life force."

Kisuke closed his eyes. He had suspected Nanamiku would loose her life after the Bankai, but for her very life to be the fuel to make it burn, that saddened him. It meant there would be no way to save her afterwords. Drawing his brows together as something about Yoruichi's story hit him, he looked at her and asked, "Who was her enemy?"

Yoruichi looked down to her paws a moment before taking a deep breath and pinning him with her yellow eyes, "Sosuke Aizen's past incarnation and his Zanpakuto Kyoka Suigetsu."

It was Kisuke's turn to take a deep breath, "We can not tell Ichigo about this."

"I agree." Yoruichi said with a sigh, "It should be up to Nanamiku to tell him if she so chooses."

* * *

><p>Captain Ukitake and Kyoraku entered the Head Captain's quarters and bowed their heads. "You have called for us." Ukitake said.<p>

"Yes. I was given some most disturbing news from Captain Kurotsuchi." Captain Yamamoto said, then he relayed all the information the squad twelve captain had given him. Every since the conversation with Captain Kurotsuchi, Captain Yamamoto struggled with what he should do about the girl, Nanamiku, and her Zanpakuto, Riku. Knowing they would be lost to them for thousands of years, should he allow Nanamiku to use her Bankai? Or should he come up with another way to defeat Aizen? Turning to his two genius Captains, Yamamoto asked. "What are your views on the matter?"

"This is a difficult situation. Nanamiku's Bankai will be incredibly effective during our battle with Aizen" Kyoraku said, crossing his arms over his chest and bowing his head.

Then Ukitake added, "But to allow a comrade to do something that will cause their death."

"I agree." Captain Yamamoto said with a sigh. The thought of knowingly sending a comrade to their death was a difficult thing to do, and Captain Ukitake knew well the feelings related to such a decision.

"I think the decision is hers to make not ours. It is, after all, her life that will be lost." Captain Kyoraku said drawing the attention of both men. "Besides I'm sure she already knows what her fate will be."

Captain Ukitake looked like he would protest for a moment before he stopped to think over the situation carefully. Sighing he looked up at Captain Yamamoto, "He has a point. Even I can not come up with any strategy to defeat the ability of Aizen's Zanpakuto."

"Very well. When Nanamiku returns we will tell her what we have uncovered and give her the opportunity do decide what she wants to do."

* * *

><p>Emmybab: I really hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Smiles.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Emmybab:** I am really, really, really sorry for making you all wait so long for my next chapter. No words can describe how badly I feel for keeping you all waiting.

**Becca:** **sighing:** and I am sorry too. I forgot to keep a close eye on the idiot to make sure she didn't sink into her weather induced depression.

**Emmybab:** I did have the ideas for most of the last chapters finished so it didn't take me long to work fine tune them with Becca's help. So here they are, the final chapters of my story. Please enjoy.

**Becca:** We really hope you like them.

* * *

><p>So lost in thought Zaraki was not paying much attention to where he was going. Coming upon a clearing, Zaraki stopped and looked around. Somehow his path lead him to Sokyoku hill and when his eyes rested on the top of the crucifixion altar, he realized why he was here. Yachiru sat at the very top staring into the sky as if she was depressed over something, but Zaraki knew what she was really doing. She was waiting. Ever since the day years ago when Yachiru saw Nanamiku for the first time, she had become obsessed with the girl. It was a feeling Zaraki knew well, the desire to fight someone strong. Every time he heard Ichigo's name he would nearly go into a seizure from the excitement to fight the substitute Shinigami, so he could not fault his Lieutenant for the same feelings flooding her system when she thought about Nanamiku. However, the conversation between the Head Captain and Captain Kurotsuchi bothered him.<p>

Now he was at a loss of what he should do. This was not a comfortable feeling for him. To him, Yachiru was like a daughter and he wanted her to have everything she wanted, even if it was a battle with the young woman who had entered their lives and found a place in even his withered heart. But as a Captain of the Soul Society he had a duty to see to the downfall of Aizen, and if what Mayuri had said was true, Nanamiku would not be surviving this battle. Though she had only been in his and Yachiru's life for a short time, Nanamiku had become an important person in their lives. The feelings he had for her were close to those he had for Yachiru, and looking at Yachiru, Zaraki knew she thought of Nanamiku as if they were sisters. Zaraki looked up to the sky as he struggled with what he would do.

At this moment Nanamiku was in the human world training to defeat Aizen and in doing so she would be sacrificing her life. Zaraki did not fear death, truthfully he looked forward to dying during battle. However, to know the exact moment you would die, he was not so sure he would like that thought, and to know the one to die was someone you cared for... Zaraki sighed, closing his eyes, he fought the emotions trying to crush his heart. Opening his eyes to look at Yachiru calmly sitting on the altar, Zaraki decided that he would at least make sure the girls had their battle over the honor to be Lieutenant.

Yachiru could feel her captain standing below her, but she kept staring at the sky. She knew it was her imagination but she could swear she felt Nanamiku's power growing. A smile crossed her face in anticipation, she really wanted to go to the living world and engage in battle with Nanamiku, but she knew the humans would be unable to survive the fight. She shivered in anticipation. Nanamiku was the first person to bring out the need to fight within the lieutenant, not to mention she was a fun person to be around. Smiling she whispered, "Hurry up."

* * *

><p>Nanamiku sat at her desk, her head resting on her hand as the teacher droned on and on about some useless subject. The trees outside the window swayed gently in the springtime wind and the birds fluttered around as they build their nests. She smiled over the simple joy watching such a scene gave her.<p>

"Nanamiku!" Jumping, she turned to see the teacher looking down at her, the muscle twitching under her eye.

"Um, yes?" She said afraid of what the teacher may do. The last time she had zoned out, she had after-school classes for a week.

"I asked you to do something for me but you seem to have spaced out again. I hope there is an excellent reason for you to waste my time." The teacher sneered.

Nanamiku's mind raced through all the possible reasons she could use then settled on one. Lowering her eyes and sighing lightly she said, "I am worried about my mother"

There was a long silent pause, then the teacher said, "Explain."

Sending a look at Ichigo from under her lashes, Nanamiku faked a quiet sob. "I received a call last night that her illness has caused her health to turn for the worse." Sobbing a little louder she continued, "The doctor told me that my mother is refusing to see anyone, and that I shouldn't come."

Then Nanamiku brought her hands to her face with another loud sob causing the very sweet Orihime to come over and wrap her arms around her. Orihime was the one who suggested the story the last time Nanamiku was held after school, and Nanamiku was extremely grateful for the red-heads forethought.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry. I didn't know." The teacher was saying with real concern in her voice. Then she turned to Ichigo and demanded, "Why didn't you say anything?"

Ichigo was fighting the glare that tried to creep onto his face, "She made me promise not to say anything."

"I see," the teacher said turning back to the sobbing Nanamiku. Little did she know Nanamiku was fighting laughter not uncontrollable tears. "Orihime, I think I will excuse you, Nanamiku and Ichigo from classes today. Take her home and help her through this."

"Yes Ma'am." Orihime said helping Nanamiku to her feet and wrapping a sympathetic arm around Nanamiku's shoulders. Ichigo stood, picked up all the school bags and followed the sobbing girl from the school.

Once out of sight of the school Orihime said "I can't believe you pulled that off."

"Ya, I even had trouble deciding if you were faking it." Ichigo said handing Orihime her bag.

"What can I say. I'm a good actress." Nanamiku said raising her arms above her head, stretching her body, then added, "I don't know how you guys don't go crazy sitting there listening to those teachers."

Orihime blushed a little, "It's not so bad, I really enjoy school."

Nanamiku raised an eyebrow at the blushing and now fidgeting red-head. "Well since we are out of that dreadful place, where should we go? I'm sure neither of you are interested in going to Urahara's "

Orihime shot Ichigo a pleading look then looked down at her clasped hands, "Actually... I haven't seen Ururu or Yoruichi in a while."

Ichigo let out a loud sigh, "Fine, but just for a visit."

Hours later they found themselves down in the underground room having a picnic. Urahara was trying to goad Ichigo into a fight but the orange-haired boy was having none of it. Nanamiku watched the playful, friendly scene before her and wondered how much longer she would have here before the last battle.

Yoruichi was watching Ururu and Orihime gang up on an unsuspecting Jinta when she felt Nanamiku's mood turn sad. Looking over at the girl she knew what had crossed her mind. "You should really enjoy this while you can."

"I know." Nanamiku said smiling her sad smile.

"I say you take Riku out and smash Ichigo's head in. It would make you feel better." Yoruichi said as she turned to watch Ichigo scream at Urahara over something.

Yoruichi heard Nanamiku sigh heavily, "You know, I have been here training hard and becoming stronger so I can use my Bankai more effectively." She let out a small laugh, "and all so I can die. It's kinda ironic isn't it. I'm training hard, becoming more powerful than most of the Shinigami in the Seireitei in order to beat our most powerful enemy, and I will not be there to see the calm after Aizen's death. All this started when he killed my sister. I entered the academy to seek revenge and now I carry the hopes of the head captain for peace."

"That sounds like a heavy burden." Yoruichi said.

"I guess, but no more than the others carry." Nanamiku said, "I mean, all the Shinigami work hard to keep the balance of the worlds. Cleansing hollows and helping the troubled, lost spirits find the soul society. In a way what they do is far more important than what I'm about to do. I mean all I have to do to keep the balance is kill one man."

Yoruichi leaned back on her arms and give a sideways look to Nanamiku. She knew Nanamiku was trying to downplay her importance but she couldn't figure out why. She was about to ask when Ichigo slid into her lap. Eyes wide she looked down at a furious Ichigo.

"Bastard." He yelled as he jumped up and shed his mortal body, swinging Zangetsu over his head. Kisuke yelped, releasing Benihime and blocking Ichigo's powerful attack.

Orihime was staring wide eyes at the two while they traded blow for blow, Yoruichi looked at the red-head, "What happened?"

Jinta snickered, "Urahara said he wanted to go to the beach with the girls this weekend. Ichigo refused to go so Urahara questioned his preference."

"So Urahara called him a homo?" Nanamiku said holding back laughter. Jinta nodded and Nanamiku couldn't dam the laughter any longer. "Hey Ichigo I didn't know you liked guys."

She barely had time to roll out of the way as Ichigo tried to cut her in half. Still laughing she shed her gigai and jumped at Ichigo. Yoruichi smiled as Kisuke and Nanamiku ganged up on Ichigo, she was grateful Nanamiku's sad mood had passed for the moment.

* * *

><p>Gin sat overlooking the large training grounds within Los Noches. Aizen was off somewhere in either the human world or the soul society fine tuning his plans for creating the key to the spirit kings realm. He tried to keep a bored look on his face as he felt pain grip his heart over everything that he had done while under Aizen's influence. The many Arrancar and Espada below could not feel the turmoil within his heart but he was sure Ulquiorra was beginning to suspect him. Every time Aizen left his presence now, the fourth Espada would stay very close, watching him. Gin knew the stoic Espada did not know of his assistance with the young woman in the human world, but he wondered if the dark hollow had felt Gin's gentle push here and there to help the Shinigami.<p>

It didn't matter though, because Gin had done all he had power to do. Now all he could do was sit back and wait for the invasion he knew was coming. If his estimates were correct, the soul society would invade Los Noches in the next couple of weeks.

The last time he had arrived in the living world he could feel the girls spiritual pressure. She fought hard to keep it down while outside of Kisuke Urahara's shop, but he felt it. Then when he passed by the shop and felt Urahara's barrier along with traces of her power he knew she was nearly ready. What he had felt that day was above what he had ever felt from Aizen, but he knew Aizen kept his full potential hidden.

Sighing, he stood drawing Ulquiorra's attention, "I'm taking a nap, this shit is boring," he said offhandedly and walked towards his personal quarters. He could feel Ulquiorra's eyes on his back and then his presence following him to his room. Opening the door he walked in, kicked the door shut, crossed the room and dropped to the bed. His mind turned to his old friend Rangiku and he sighed. The pain in her eyes as he was lifted by the hollows still haunted him. He hoped she would be a part of the assault and maybe she could be the one to end his miserable existence as a traitor. Closing his eyes he tried to force the memories away, they would not help him in the days to come.


	12. Chapter 12

Captain Yamamoto sat looking over his captains as they gave their approval over his decision. Looking down at the dark-haired man kneeling before them, he felt a surge of pride tinged with sorrow. "You may rise, Captain Shuhei Hisagi, accept your captains Haori and join your peers."

The tattooed man rose, standing tall as he accepted the ninth division captains Haori with shaking hands. Bowing slightly to him, captain Yamamoto continued, "Captain Kuchiki I am sending you to the world of the living to assess Nanamiku Tsubachi's progress and to discuss the contents of this letter with her, then you will return to the Seireitei as soon as possible to give me your report. Miss Tsubachi's progress will allow us to finally set the day of our invasion of Hueco Mundo and the assault on Los Noches." Standing, Captain Yamamoto looked at all of his captains, "The day is near for the final battle, prepare yourselves and your squads. Dismissed."

Before leaving Captain Kuchiki came up to him to accept the letter Yamamoto wished for Byakuya to discuss with Nanamiku. Byakuya bowed slightly then turned to leave. Yamamoto felt a little apprehension over having the sixth division captain assess Nanamiku, but he knew Byakuya was the only one capable of talking with her over this matter.

* * *

><p>"Hey Ichi, you're getting slow." Nanamiku said as she watched Ichigo sail through the air. Vaulting off a boulder, Ichigo came at her again. Laughing Nanamiku blocked his sweeping blow with Riku.<p>

"Not fair." She gasped as Zangetsu's getsuga tensho began to cover the blade. Pouring her own power into an attack, Nanamiku pushed hard hoping to at least cancel out the blast.

"Remember this was your idea. I just wanted to relax but you wanted to play." Ichigo said laughing as he released the blast. When the dust cloud began to settle, Nanamiku was standing about twenty feet away, one hand on her hip with Riku laying lazily on her shoulder firmly gripped by her other hand. "Well how was I to know you would take this seriously. Geez Ichi can't you ever just have fun."

"Nope." He said launching at her with a smile.

* * *

><p>Byakuya arrived at the Urahara shop. Sighing inside, he approached the door. "So it was you they decided to send." Snapping his head in the direction of the voice, Byakuya narrowed his eyes at the smug looking black cat.<p>

"Yoruichi," he said in greeting.

"They are inside the training room, come with me I'll show you the way." Yoruichi said as she jumped form her perch and trotted in her cat body to the door. Stopping she looked up at him. "Do you mind? I cannot open the door."

_Then change form,_ Byakuya growled inside but said nothing as he slide the door open. Yoruichi lead him to the back of the shop, then into the living quarters of Urahara's shop. She stopped inside a sitting room as a large man with glasses sat sipping his tea at the table. "Good evening lady Yoruichi, Captain Byakuya. How may I help you?"

"Open the trap door Tessai. Byakuya needs to access Nanamiku's training." Yoruichi said in her gruff voice.

Tessai looked at Byakuya then stood. "You will want to remove your gigai. We wouldn't want you harmed while in that form."

Byakuya wouldn't admit it but he was grateful he did not have to remain in that body. Sighing in contentment he stepped away from his gigai to the trap door Tessai had opened.

"Be ready for anything once down there. Ichigo and Nanamiku tend to forget anyone is around when they are training." Tessai said in his deadpan voice. Yoruichi gave a very unladylike snort in response. Byakuya just looked at them in question a moment, then jumped into the hole in the floor. He could feel their spiritual pressure now but it still felt far too weak. A light appeared below him, then he felt something strange wash over his body a moment before he was blasted with the combined pressure of Ichigo and Nanamiku. Landing on the ground of the enormous underground chamber he dropped to a knee not expecting the power behind the pressure.

"It can be a little disorientating at first." Looking up Byakuya saw Urahara sitting on a rock waiving his fan before him. Byakuya noticed the man was sweating from the prolonged exposure to the spiritual pressure.

Standing Byakuya walked over to where the man sat. "There is a barrier around the place."

"Yes. There was no other way to protect the city. So they sent you to check on Nanamiku's progress." Urahara said.

"Yes and I must admit she is farther along than I had expected." Byakuya turned in the direction of an impressive column of dust and debris.

"This is nothing. They are just playing rate now." Urahara said as he stood. "Better be on guard, they are coming this direction."

Just then Ichigo was slammed back first into the ground not twenty feet from them. Rolling, he pushed off with his hand a blink of an eyes before Nanamiku landed where he had been. Sinking into the ground from the force of the impact Nanamiku looked up at Ichigo with a wicked smile on her face. Launching into the air she rushed Ichigo swinging Riku with enough force to blast the onlookers with a gust of wind.

"Break time!" Urahara yelled at the two clashing Shinigami. They did not hear and kept at it until Urahara yelled, "Food!"

With that Nanamiku faltered resulting in a direct blow from Ichigo and a final impact with the ground. Lying there she looked at Urahara "Where?"

Urahara laughed as he walked up to her. Ichigo landed beside them. Byakuya was a little startled to notice they were not even breathing hard after that display. Nanamiku's eyes landed on him, rolling onto her knees she bowed. "I apologize Captain Kuchiki I did not realize you were here."

He was still a little speechless as he walked up to the group.

"Hey there Byakuya so what do you think? She has come far." Ichigo said drawing Byakuya's attention, he was about to give him a lecture about being so casual in addressing him when Byakuya noticed he was in Bankai. For the first time in his life his jaw dropped. "She could keep up with you in Bankai?" he said in shock.

Ichigo chuckled as he released his Bankai and rolled his shoulders.

"She sure can." Ichigo said smiling. "She can even take me at my maximum while hollowfied."

Byakuya looked down at the blushing girl as Tessai came up with a heaping tray of food. Nanamiku's stomach let out a loud growl.

"I'm sorry sir." she said a moment before she dove into the tray of food.

Ichigo laughed then said, "her hunger is more insatiable than Renji's. You wont be getting anything from her until she his finished."

"I have been ordered to test her to her fullest ability." Byakuya said looking at Ichigo, wanting to ask for advice but unsure how to do so.

"I suggest using your Bankai from the start. Keep her unbalanced." Ichigo said with a serious look "She and Riku make a formidable pair."

Another first, Byakuya nodded to show he would take the advice to heart.

* * *

><p>Byakuya was impressed with what Nanamiku was capable of. He had to use not only the absolute limits of his Bankai but many kinds of Kido to keep her down. She was fast, strong, and almost unstoppable. He felt the corner of his mouth twitch in a smile as he watched Tessai lift Nanamiku to take her unconscious form upstairs. Byakuya had been a little worried when she had just dropped to the ground unconscious when they had ended their battle. Then he had heard a light snoring sound as Ichigo burst into laughter. "I guess her new limit is three days."<p>

It was then that Byakuya had been told she had been training for three days straight against Ichigo's Bankai.

After they had all left Byakuya asked Urahara. "How long will her Bankai last and what kind of range will she have?"

"If my estimates are right. Two hours and all of Hueco Mundo, if she only uses her Bankai. If she had to fight or use any Kido, the time frame will shorten but not her range."

"I see." Byakuya said, impressed with the range. "Two hours should be enough time."

"I hope." Urahara said.


	13. Chapter 13

Byakuya sat in the window seat at Urahara's shop listening to Nanamiku's gentle breaths. The moon outside was very beautiful but it did nothing to lighten his mood. The crumpled letter in his hand was the only evidence of his dark thoughts. Turning he looked at the dark-haired girls sleeping form, and felt a moment of weakness. One that told him to tell the head captain she was not ready, that she would never be ready. Closing his eyes against the sight before him, he felt pain as another scene replaced it. Hisana laying on their bed trying to comfort him as she lost the fight for her life. Why had the head captain entrusted him to talk to the girl when he knew the pain he carried within his heart. Byakuya opened his eyes when the gentle gasp of the rooms other occupant reached his ears.

"Sir?" Nanamiku said as she stared at him with her light eyes.

Turning his head he looked out the window again. "As you know I was sent to access your progress." he began turning back to her as she nodded, "I was also sent to discuss something else with you."

She sat on the bed, her hands folded neatly in her lap as she watched and waited. "The head captain knows the particulars of your Bankai," he stated simply. As her eyes registered the meaning behind the statement, Byakuya sighed, she knew what was to happen to her. Standing he fought the desire to scream that she didn't need to do this, that there had to be another way to defeat Aizen's illusions, that her death would not benefit anyone. He found himself beside her bed on his knees. "The head captain wanted to be sure you understood what will happen to you and if you wished to continue."

"I am well aware of my fate Captain Kuchiki and I am going to do everything I can to defeat Aizen," she said with a soft smile.

"But why?" he asked before he could sensor his thoughts. He saw surprise cross her face before the smile returned, a smile that reminded him so much of the one Hisana gave him that last day. "Why?" he whispered again dropping his head. Why would this girl willingly die to do this?

"To be honest sir, I don't know." Nanamiku said causing his head to rise, "In the beginning all I wanted was to destroy the man who killed my sister but lately I have found another reason. One that is more important to me than revenge," she said smiling.

"What could be so important you would willingly die for?" he asked.

"All the people I have grown to love." she said laying her hand on his, "everyone in the soul society is important to me as well as the humans in this world. Aizen threatens their very existence with every breath he draws. If there is one thing I can do to stop him I will, even if it means my death."

He reached up and placed his other hand over hers as it laid over his. Fighting against painful memories he felt her hand squeeze his. "You haven't fully mourned her death, have you."

He closed his eyes against the stinging there and shook his head.

Nanamiku watched the struggling captain, she knew his powerful emotions were not because he had feelings for her, but because of his painful memories of his past. As his shoulders shook, she realized why the head captain had sent him. Raising to her knees she wrapped her arms around the man, "I'm sorry this is causing your pain to surface." she whispered as he wrapped his arms around her "I'm sure she would not want you to suffer like this, to hide from the pain her death caused you. Hisana sounded like a loving woman who would give her heart and soul to the ones she cherished. She fought hard to stay with you but her body was not willing. Knowing this she gave you the one thing she knew that could help you." She said leaning back as he looked up, "Her sister. She may not be here to show you her love but she left her sister in your care as proof she was here and loved you with all that she was. I would have liked to have met her, she may have softened my desire for revenge long ago."

"She would have liked you." he said.

Nanamiku smiled at the nobleman and sat back releasing him from her embrace, "Will you tell be about her?"

He gave her a genuine smile and nodded.

* * *

><p>Renji was worried as he rushed through the Senkaimon towards Urahara's shop. Captain Byakuya should have been back to the barracks hours ago. Sliding to a stop in front of Urahara's shop he concentrated on finding his captains spirit pressure, brows furrowing he was surprised to sense nothing wrong. Walking around the back of the shop he jumped to the window where his captains pressure was the strongest. Kneeling there he looked down into the eyes of Nanamiku as she stoked his sleeping captains hair where his head rested in her lap. "Don't tell me he..."<p>

"He was telling me about Hisana." Nanamiku whispered. Renji stared at the girl with wide eyes, then looked down at his slumbering captain and felt his worry melt away from the small smile that graced his captains mouth while he slept.

"I have never seen him so tranquil." Renji said as he stepped from the window. Nanamiku looked down at captain Kuchiki and smiled as Renji approached. Looking back up to his eyes she watched as he smiled, "Thank you. I know he has suffered a great deal from Hisana's death and from what he believes is his betrayal of Rukia. Whatever you have done has given him peace and I am grateful to you for that."

* * *

><p>Byakuya woke feeling lighter emotionally than he had in years, sitting up he saw his Lieutenant sitting in the window looking out at the city. Standing, Byakuya looked around the room for Nanamiku to thank her for listening to him and giving him the closure he needed.<p>

"She left an hour ago to return to Ichigo's house." Renji said as he turned his head towards Byakuya.

"I see." Byakuya said looking at Renji. "Then we should return to the Seireitei and report to the Head Captain."

"What do you plan to tell the Head Captain?" Renji asked. Byakuya watched Renji closely, trying to decide if the red-haired man knew of Nanamiku's fate.

"I will tell him that she is ready." Byakuya said. Renji turned his eyes on him and nodded, there was no sadness in his eyes as he stood from the windowsill and started for the door. Byakuya felt his chest tighten as he realized Renji did not know and if his guess was accurate, very few people knew of Nanamiku's fate.

They left Urahara's shop and entered the Seireitei, "I will go back to the barracks." Renji said as he turned to leave. Byakuya watched him go then turned towards the Head Captains quarters. It was time to get this over with.


	14. Chapter 14

"So I hear you are leaving tomorrow." Isshin said.

"Yes," Nanamiku said staring up at the moon. They stood there in silence for a moment then Isshin reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Placing one in his mouth he leaned his head back against the house, "I get the feeling you're not coming back."

"That feeling come from Urahara?" she asked quietly.

"Yes." he said looking down at her.

"You are probably wondering why Ichigo hasn't been told yet." She said keeping her eyes on the moon. "Well, your son is a really good friend and he would probably do something to stop me. Which could get him killed. I won't allow Aizen's ambition to take another person from me." She finished, looking over to the old Shinigami as he pulled a lighter from his pocket and lit the cigarette. While he inhaled deeply she smiled, "I thought you didn't smoke anymore."

Blowing the gray noxious cloud from his lungs he smiled, "If you don't tell Ichigo about it, I'll keep my mouth shut about your secret."

She nodded her head in understanding and turned to the moon again, "Take good care of everyone for me."

"I will." He said taking another long drag on the cancer stick.

* * *

><p>Kisuke stood next to the Senkaimon wishing them luck. Ichigo seemed happy that Chad and Uryu were joining the fight but he protested Orihime's involvement. Finally giving in he told her to stay with squad four and Captain Unohana. She agreed, then they stepped through the gateway.<br>Kisuke stopped Nanamiku just before she would enter the Senkaimon, "I promised to provide a sword for you while Riku is gone and I keep my promises. So please take her." He said holding his cane before Nanamiku.

Nanamiku's eyes widened, realizing he was giving her Benihime, "But..."

"I can't be there to help save our worlds, so I would like a part of myself there in that battle fighting with you." He said seriously as she took Benihime from him with such a sense of reverence. "Give him hell." He finished with a smile.

"I will." She said with a smile. He never said 'good luck' or 'hope to see you again' as she entered the gateway to the soul society. Tomorrow may be her last day alive but she was starting to get exited over the battle to come.

* * *

><p>Zaraki felt a mixture of anger and despair as he left the captains meeting. Nanamiku was due back today and they would all leave for Hueco Mundo the next day for the battle. There would be no time for him to get Nanamiku and Yachiru together for their battle. Turning the corner, Zaraki spotted Ichigo. Suppressing the twitch to draw his sword on the orange-haired boy, Zaraki approached, "Where is Nanamiku?"<p>

Ichigo looked like he was about to run, but he firmly stood his ground, "Some of the other female squad lieutenants and members dragged her off as we exited the Senkaimon. I believe they headed towards the shopping district."

Zaraki cringed at that thought. Woman and their stores.

"I can try to get her away if you need to speak to her." Ichigo said.

"No. It can wait."

"I'd be careful. I think Rangiku is trying to set up a party." Ichigo said as Zaraki curled his lip over that thought.

* * *

><p>Nanamiku was sitting in the dining hall in the first division. All the other squads had come as well. Everyone was laughing, joking, and pretending that the battle tomorrow was no big deal. Standing she excused herself from the table and headed for the open doors that lead to the balcony. Seeing another leaning on the rail in the dark, she walked up to the brooding man and said, "Good evening Lieutenant Hisagi."<p>

He turned, surprised by the interruption, "Good evening." Raising his glass he said, "and it's Captain now."

"Congratulations." Nanamiku said as she eyed him, "If I may sir, why are you not wearing your Captains Haori?"

Hisagi chuckled, "Well that is not an easy question to answer." He stood from the rail and downed his drink wishing it was alcoholic, but the Head Captain had put his foot down, not wanting his Shinigami army suffering hangovers while they were fighting. "How do you feel about your captain?"

"I feel a great deal of respect for him." She answered, a little confused by his question.

"You trust him." Hisagi said looking at her as she nodded in agreement, "That is something I envy. My men are distrustful of anyone since Captain Tosen's betrayal, and I can see in their eyes that they question my every move. It is depressing, how am I supposed to prove to them I would never betray them?" He growled as he threw his glass from the balcony.

Nanamiku watched it sail through the air to land soundlessly somewhere far below. "I wish I could give you an answer to that, but refusing to wear the symbol of your station will not help in gaining their trust."

Hisagi looked at her as she smiled brightly, "Besides I think you would look very handsome in your Haori."

Hisagi felt his cheeks heat a little and looked away to the buildings below. He was grateful it was dark out so she would not see the red darkening his face. "Thank you." He whispered as he turned back to her. She stood there looking out over the city with a smile on her face and for the first time he realized how beautiful she truly was. It wasn't just her physical appearance but her spirit as well.

"There you are." Hisagi jumped a little at the sound of Captain Zaraki's voice. Turning he was about to say something when he realized Zaraki was addressing Nanamiku. Looking back to the girl he saw her avoiding Zaraki's eyes. "Captain Hisagi would you please excuse us, I need to speak with my officer."

Nanamiku watched Hisagi hesitate a moment then he nodded and entered the building. She really didn't want him to leave because she suspected the reason her captain would need to speak with her. Standing with her hands clasped before her, she waited for him to speak.

"I know of your Bankai." Zaraki stated. Nanamiku felt her chest tighten from his simple confession and she wondered what he would say next. When he remained quiet she looked up to see something in his eyes she had never expected, pain. "Why did you say nothing?"

"I didn't have time before the head captain sent me to the living world and after that I decided the fewer people that knew of my death, the fewer people who would try to stop me." She said standing tall and daring her captain to tell her she was wrong. He said nothing as he stared back, "Have you told Yachiru?"

"No." He answered quietly. Nanamiku felt relief over that simple word. "She will be disappointed when she can not have her battle." Zaraki said as he approached her.

"Yes she will." Nanamiku said, feeling a little disappointed herself. "I would really like to know which one of us is stronger."

Zaraki looked down at Nanamiku as she turned her gaze to the party inside the building, turning he saw where she was looking. Yachiru sat with Rangiku laughing at Ikkaku as he scrubbed frosting off his bald head. "I won't tell her I knew of this."

"I thank you." She really wanted to tell him to take good care of Yachiru, but Nanamiku already knew that her captain would do everything in his power to cheer Yachiru up.


	15. Chapter 15

Nanamiku stood not far from the gate to Hueco Mundo, She had been here early this morning to watch her squad enter the gate as the spearhead of the invasion. It was their job to clear the way to Los Noches. Looking over the last of the squads waiting to enter the gate, Nanamiku felt a bit of surprise. Unable to control herself, she walked up to Captain Hisagi.

"Good morning." He said as she approached.

Nanamiku looked down and reached out to him. Curling her fingers around the White of his Haori, Nanamiku smiled, "You decided to wear it."

Looking up, she watched Hisagi reach up to rub the back of his head, "Yes. I thought I should since I was leading my men into battle."

"I knew it would look good on you." She said causing a blush to darken his tattooed cheeks. So engrossed in their little world they missed the looks of surprise on the members of Hisagi's squad, but Ichigo did not miss it. Nor did he miss the looks of respect that began to enter the eyes of his men, for if Hisagi could catch the eye of one of the Soul Society's greatest women fighters, then he must be a great man.

"Are you ready?" Ichigo asked from Nanamiku's side as she watched the last of the Shinigami army enter the gate. Turning to Ichigo Nanamiku answered his question with a silent nod. Then he jumped through the gate with her following close on his heals.

Exiting the gate they stood on a cliff looking over the vast expanse of desert between them and the enormous building Aizen called home. Every square foot of the desert was engulfed in battles between varying types of hollows and her fellow Shinigami. True to the battle plan, the way to the buildings entrance was nearly cleared. Ichigo jumped from the cliff as Nanamiku took a moment to look for her squad. Spotting them she followed Ichigo off the edge to the ground and ran after him. Captain Zaraki was fighting alongside Captain Kuchiki as they took on a huge hollow with multiple legs, Ikkaku and Yumichika were fighting back to back against a mass of Arrancar, and Yachiru was laughing as she ran down some of the lesser hollows.

As Nanamiku ran past her captain, their eyes meet for a brief moment then he returned to his fight. _Stay safe_, she whispered in her mind, hoping her prayer would be heard and answered.

Entering the building, Nanamiku watched the controlled chaos that had erupted in the central chamber of Los Noches. She was having a hard time believing what she saw.

"What the hell are they doing?" Ichigo whispered.

"It's Aizen." Nanamiku said as she searched the room for the traitor. Spotting him off to the side watching the Shinigami fighting not only hollows but themselves as well. "There." She barked as she ran into the crowd sliding to a stop by the head captain.

He looked down at her, and she felt relief when there was recognition.

"It is time." he said calmly.

Nodding she bent her knees, then jumped straight up to hover high above the crowd. Aizen's laughing eyes looked up at her then shifted to confusion as she stared back. Slowly pulling Riku from his sheath, she released him and held him blade down before her. A broad smile spread across her face as Aizen's eyes changed to shock than absolute fury.

"You." He screamed as he launched her direction.

"Bankai," She said as she drove her Zanpakuto down. Riku disappeared as she lowered him and his blade began to disappear. Then the shock-wave threw everyone to the ground and against the walls. "Riku, Kowareta genso"

Aizen recovered quickly and rushed her with a smile. Aizen growled when she brought up a sword and blocked him. Looking down, his eyes narrowed, "I see Urahara is still meddling in things he doesn't belong in."

After the shock-wave of Nanamiku's Bankai, Hisagi stood staring at his opponent but it was not longer Tosen. Looking at the Arrancar holding Tosen's sword he realized Aizen's sword had created the illusion of his captain.

Komamura hissed. "Arrancar, what have you done with Tosen."

The Arrancar laughed, "I did nothing to him."

Hisagi attacked, the Arrancar brought Tosen's sword up to block, then he heard Suzumushi cry in pain. Hisagi's Zanpakuto sent him a powerful, emotionally charged vision. Grabbing his head he stumbled back as Captain Komamura crossed swords with the enemy. Hisagi couldn't hear the sounds of battle as everything slowed to a crawl while his mind pieced it together.

_Kaname walking down the silent streets of the Seireitei. Aizen steps out behind the captain and follows him to the grave-site Kaname always visited when he felt troubled. Aizen approached him, they talk for a moment then Tosen drew his Zanpakuto and jumped back. They fought, Tosen died and Aizen had his hollow brethren bury him beside Tosen's friend. _

Looking up at the Arrancar Hisagi glared at the thing that had helped bury his captain then took his captain's sword. "Bastard."

"Oh, I see. The sword showed you what happened that night. It's too bad, it would have been fun killing you while wearing the face of your dead captain."

"What?" Komamura gasped.

"They killed him, just before Rukia's execution day." Hisagi said.

Komamura stared at him in horror then roared in pain and released his Bankai, cutting through the nearest Arrancar. Hisagi watched the dog captain continue on his rage from his broken heart.

Looking up, he watched Nanamiku fighting with Aizen, firing blasts of Kido at the man. about to go to her aid, he barely had time to block the blade of another. This time the Espada with blue hair. 'damn it.' he thought to himself.

Rangiku leaned hard on her sword as Gin fought to keep her from slicing into him. Then he felt the sudden release of Aizen's control. In the moment of shock, Rangiku pushed him hard, sending him sliding across the room. Laying there he looked up at the woman who fought against Aizen, she did it, she released him from Aizen's control. Rangiku stood over him, her Zanpakuto pointed at his throat. "Do you surrender?"

Letting go of his sword he said, "Yes."

He almost laughed as a look of shock crossed her face. "Really?"

"Yes. I am your prisoner." Gin said with a sigh he closed his eyes, he was finally free.

'Nanamiku, he is sending his illusions into the soul society.' Riku whispered into her mind, panic coating the words and causing her already fast heart beat to pick up speed.

'You need to stop him.' she stated.

'But that will reduce the time.' Riku said with concern.

'Then I'll have to end this soon.' she whispered watching Aizen's evil eyes light with laughter. She felt Riku head off Aizen's power as he expanded to encompass the pathway to the soul society. She rushed Aizen, meeting his sword with a growl.

"Painful isn't it?" he sneered, "Having your life drained from you at such an alarming rate. How much longer before you lose your life I wonder? An hour? No, I sense it is half that."

Damn him, he knew what this was doing to her. He raised his hand quickly and shot a Kido blast at her, driving her across the room into a wall.

Ichigo tried to reach Nanamiku as she fought with Aizen but the damn Espada named Ulquiorra would not stay down. The bastard was far stronger than Ichigo had expected. Swords crossed, Ichigo growled at the calm mans continued resistance. Then he heard Nanamiku scream as she flew through the air, hitting the wall with such force Ichigo was surprised the wall did not crumble and bring down the ceiling. Pushing hard against Ulquiorra's sword he turned towards Nanamiku's location to help but she was on the move again. Ulquiorra brought his sword down, trying to separate Ichigo's head from his body, but Ichigo blocked the stoic Espada again.

Hisagi sliced through an Arrancar when an explosion caught his attention, looking up he watched Nanamiku fly across the room. Looking around he noticed he was the only one who could aid her. Turning, he began her direction when she launched from the wall with a scream, a white light encasing her hands, "No" he whispered. That was a forbidden Kido. She blasted a surprised Aizen, driving him into the floor, sending people flying out of the way of his sliding body until he came to a stop against the wall.

Nanamiku watched Aizen slam into the wall as she followed him, driving Benihime down into his body, she pinned him where he sat leaning against the wall. His hate filled eyes met hers as he wrapped his hand around Benihime and began to pull her from his body.

"Forbidden Hado 95. Shadow bound." She hissed.

His hand froze, halting his release from the Zanpakuto. He glared at her a moment before his wicked smile appeared, "You don't look very good."

Zaraki ran through the building, he was no longer needed outside since the other Shinigami were holding the hollow and Arrancar back from Los Noches. Byakuya had told him to go when his attention had turned towards the building. Zaraki had eyed Byakuya with suspicion, then he realized the captain knew what was bothering him. Turning he had rushed into Los Noches, not bothering to acknowledge Byakuya's actions.

"Ichigo! Kill him! Take his head!" Nanamiku screamed. Aizen's finger twitched and he began to over power her binding spell.

"I can't. You're in the way." He hissed as he knocked Ulquiorra into a wall.

"Then go through me!" She yelled as Aizen's hand wrapped tighter around Benihime.

Aizen smiled, "He can't do it. No one can." he chuckled as movement began to return to his arm, "Your spiritual pressure is dangerously low and they won't kill you to get to me, I win."

"Damn it Ichigo, I'm dying anyway because Riku's Bankai is killing me. If you don't end his life before I take my last breath his illusions return and we lose!"

Ichigo felt his heart stutter as her words tore through his chest. How could he kill his friend? "Ichigo Hurry, I can't hold on much longer!"

Zaraki entered the room, sword drawn. Looking around the chaos of the battle he spotted Nanamiku as she preformed a binding spell. He heard her call out to Ichigo as the orange-haired boy threw off his attacker, but Ichigo stood there frozen. Zaraki growled as he began to fight through the crowd, he wasn't going to make it in time. He heard her scream again for Ichigo to help her, then Zaraki jumped high into the air to get to her as fast as he could.

Nanamiku felt a familiar spiritual pressure approaching fast as Aizen's eyes looked over her shoulder. Then she heard it, her captains pissed off roar as he landed behind her. Looking into Aizen's eyes she smiled, "Wrong, you lose."

Gritting her teeth, she felt her captains blade go through her and watched as Aizen's eyes widened moments before his head rolled off his shoulders, then the pain reached her brain driving tears from her eyes and her jaw clinched tight to keep the scream of agony inside.

Hisagi watched in horror as Captain Zaraki launched into the air sword drawn, covering the distance between the door and Nanamiku. The Head captain shouted orders to keep the other hollow and Espada occupied. Zaraki hit the ground behind Nanamiku and swung his sword cutting through her, Aizen, and the wall behind them. Before asking for permission, Hisagi quickly flash stepped from the building, trying desperately to reach the fourth division and the human girl he knew could save Nanamiku.

Ichigo nearly dropped his sword as Zaraki cut through Nanamiku. How could he do that? She was a member of their squad. He reached for the power his hollow could give him but it was not there. _Give it to me! _He screamed at his inner hollow.

No. Was the only answer he got as he felt his inner hollow pull deeper into him. Ichigo swung at Ulquiorra as the Espada jumped back and looked over at Aizen's beheaded body. Turning to Ichigo, he sheathed his sword and disappeared along with the rest of the retreating hollow and Arrancar. With a roar, Ichigo rushed towards Zaraki but was stopped by Head Captain Yamamoto.

"Enough." The older man said quietly.

"But he..." He was cut off as the head captain turned his pained expression on the scene before them.

Zaraki felt a sense of relief as Aizen's head rolled across the floor. Turning his gaze to Nanamiku he watched as she let go of her borrowed sword and began to sink to the floor. Letting go of his sword where it sat buried in the wall, Zaraki caught Nanamiku before she hit the floor. Dropping to his knee as he gently held her abused body to his chest he watched her light brown eyes look up at him. She smiled as she reached up to him.

"I'm glad it was you my captain." She said as blood began to leak from her mouth.

Zaraki felt the human girl, Orihime appear beside him with the help of Captain Hisagi. The girl gasped and called upon her little helpers to heal Nanamiku. Zaraki watched the glow of the sprites as they came closer to his officer, but they stopped. "There is nothing we can do."

"You lie." Orihime screamed as tears began to roll down her face, "Heal her!"

Zaraki held Nanamiku to him as she sighed her last breath causing an aching hole in his chest. Orihime began screaming in agony as Ichigo wrapped his arms around the girl to comfort her. Then he felt his Lieutenant drop beside him and gasp in horror. Yachiru dropped to her tiny knees.

"You can't leave," she whispered with a chocking sob.

"You Promised!" She screamed, throwing her head back as her spiritual pressure skyrocketed from her pain. "You swore you would fight me!"

Zaraki gently laid Nanamiku on the hard floor and turned to Yachiru. They shared a look. Standing Zaraki pulled his sword from the wall, "Head captain..." he started but no words could describe his pain or what he had planned. Understanding coated the old mans face, nodding his acceptance, Yamamoto watched as Zaraki left the building while removing his eye patch.

"Hisagi, please notify everyone to pull back and leave the rest to Captain Zaraki." The Head Captain said as Ukitake and Kyoraku came to his side.

"Sir?" Hisagi questioned.

"I do not want any of our men in between Zaraki and the entire Hollow nation." Yamamoto said. Hisagi's eyes widened a moment before he ran off to tell the Shinigami outside to pull back.

Ichigo was kneeling on the floor watching Yachiru as she gently placed Nanamiku's hands over her abdomen then slowly stood. Yachiru's body began to glow, then grow until a pink-haired woman stood staring down at Nanamiku, with a growl she turned and ran from the building. Both her's and Zaraki's spiritual pressure spiked as they began their assault on the hollow population.

Kyoraku said, "It's been a long time since I have seen her true form"

Old man Yamamoto gripped his sword tighter as he turned back to the orange-haired Shinigami trying to console the young woman in his arms. A light began to take form beside Ichigo. Looking up he saw the manifested form of Riku. He wanted to ask how it was possible he was still here but the words stuck in his throat.

"I don't have long." Riku said in response to the quiet question.

Turning to old man Yamamoto, Riku said "There is something I must tell you."

Yamamoto's eyes opened as he watched Riku. "As you may have guessed Nanamiku and myself are bound one to another through our souls. Soon she will be reborn into the world of the living."

"We are aware." Kyoraku said.

"I can, once every hundred lifetimes, use a special ability. When she is reborn to the soul society and has learned to release my shikai form, I can return all her memories and power. However, I can not make that decision. Only those closest to her can ask such a thing." Pausing he looked around at the gathered group of people whom had become Nanamiku's family. "You have a decision to make." he said as his body began to fade.

"Do it." Orihime barked. "We all want her back."

Riku looked around at the members as they all either voiced their agreement or nodded. Smiling he said, "Then I will bring her back to you."

Then Riku was gone. Kyoraku and Ukitake turned to each other smiling, Ichigo felt his heart lighten from the news.


	16. Chapter 16

Yachiru sat on the altar on the Sokyoku hill looking out over the Seireitei. It had been nearly 200 years since their battle with Aizen and the loss of Nanamiku. Her Zanpakuto had told them she would return to them one day but Yachiru was starting to have her doubts. Ichigo hadn't been able to find her in the human world where her soul was supposed to be reborn to live a mortal life before coming back to the soul society. He had returned a couple of months ago from another extended visit, but there was still nothing.

"You promised to fight me." she said clutching her Zanpakuto. She had trained hard so she could be on Nanamiku's level when she had died. Ichigo had even told her she may have surpassed Nanamiku.

She closed her eyes feeling the breeze toss her long braid. The day of the battle, Yachiru had reverted to her adult size and had continued to stay in that form. It had surprised many of the people in squad twelve but she didn't care, the days of being a child were now gone along with the woman whom had saved them all.

Looking down at the people milling around below her, Yachiru couldn't seem to muster the desire to go see any of them, preferring her own company. Even the sweet Orihime couldn't draw her from her self-imposed isolation. Ever since Nanamiku's death, Yachiru had watched the humans that had joined them in battle grow old and their human bodies die only to have their spirits come to the soul society. Each one of them had retained their powers and memories and joined the 13 court guards, even the Quincy had joined their ranks. But none of that mattered, Yachiru wanted Nanamiku to return.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was walking down the corridor to Zaraki's office for one of their talks. The man had calmed considerably over the last hundred years. He didn't seem to want to jump Ichigo demanding a fight anymore. As Zaraki's door came into view he was hit by a powerful unknown spiritual pressure.<p>

"What the hell?" he said looking around, closing his eyes he concentrated hard. Eyes snapping open he ran the rest of the way to Zaraki's office.

Zaraki stood at his window watching his lieutenant on her perch. She seemed to take Ichigo's news hard. He couldn't blame her though. He turned as his office door was jerked open. "Captain Kurosaki." Zaraki questioned. Then he saw the wide smile on Ichigo's face.

"It's time." Zaraki felt a twinge of an excitement he hadn't felt in decades. Chasing after the fleeing orange-haired captain, Zaraki felt his old smile cross his face.

* * *

><p>Yachiru looked over her shoulder as her captain and Ichigo appeared on the ground not far away. They were looking out over the Seireitei with almost evil grins. Then she heard the alarms sounding an intruder had entered the Seireitei as the other captains appeared behind Kenny and Ichigo.<p>

There was a loud pop and an explosion of dirt as something landed on the edge of the cliff below. She could feel her heart racing as the dust cloud slowly dispersed. Those familiar light brown eyes looked up at her laughing. Nanamiku stood there her Zanpakuto resting on her shoulder in its shikai form. Standing, the lieutenant looked down not sure if she could believe her eyes.

"So you have finally come back." Head Captain Yamamoto said.

"I have." Nanamiku said not looking away from the Yachiru.

"I'm sure you would like an update on the time you have been absent." Captain Yamamoto said.

"With respect head captain I have business that needs attention now." Nanamiku said with a wide grin as Yachiru returned the smile. The head captain opened one eye in question, "I believe you promised me a battle to see who will become the lieutenant of squad twelve."

"I have not heard of this." Head Captain Yamamoto said in surprise, looking at Zaraki.

Zaraki smiled broadly "I remember the agreement head captain."

"Very well. we will head in to the..."

But lieutenant Yachiru had drawn her sword and jumped down as Nanamiku launched up form the ground. They met in the middle, their swords clashing in a familiar ring the captains hadn't heard in a long time. The sound of a real battle between two powerful Shinigami.

Ichigo smiled as he brought his hand up to block the flying dirt from getting into his eyes, "Well that happened a little quicker than I thought it would."

Zaraki looked down at the orange-haired man, "Nanamiku's return or the battle?"

"The battle." Ichigo said laughing, "I suspected Riku would push hard to bring Nanamiku back to us."

"Ichigo." They turned as Orihime pushed through the captains and raced up to him. "Is it really her?"

"Yes." Both Zaraki and Ichigo said as they turned their attention from Orihime to the battle taking place before them. Zaraki smiled as he heard Yachiru's maniacal laughter and Nanamiku's taunts over the clanging of their swords. Orihime wrapped her arms around Ichigo's waist and smiled as tears began to fall from her eyes.

* * *

><p>Zaraki walked down the wooden walkway towards his office. He had a captains meeting in about another hour where he would be standing with the others trying not to dose off as the long winded Head Captain gave them the weekly update.<p>

Laughter from around the corner pulled him from his mental wandering. Yachiru and Nanamiku danced around the corner spinning and laughing as they looked back at someone. Then they ran past him towards the barracks. Ichigo walked up to him as he watched the girls.

"I wonder what has them so happy." Ichigo muttered.

The thunder of several people running around the corner caused Ichigo to step back.

One of the men stopped, "Sorry for the intrusion Captain Kurosaki, Captain Zaraki have you seen you lieutenants?"

"What have they done?" Ichigo asked.

"Well it involves vandalizing and the Head Captain." the man said as Zaraki pointed the direction both his lieutenants ran off to.

"Thank you sir." Then the man was gone.

Captain Kyoraku strolled lazily around the corner as the man disappeared. "Good to see you two."

"Any idea what would cause squad one to be chasing down the squad 11's lieutenants?" Ichigo asked.

Kyoraku gave an innocent look of surprise, "No."

"Hmmm." Zaraki hummed as he looked back towards his barracks.

* * *

><p>Zaraki stood in the squad one meeting hall trying to keep the humor from showing on his face as the other captains were in varying stages of laughter. Sitting in his usual spot was a very pissed looking Head Captain Yamamoto with a very vibrantly pink, yes pink, beard. Not to mention the black swirls colored on his gleaming, bald head. Zaraki wanted to rub his hand over his face, knowing it was his girls who had done such a thing to the head captain. The meeting finished up and he tried to make a hasty retreat when he heard, "Zaraki, you will stay."<p>

Sighing he watched longingly as the other captains left the room snickering. Ichigo patted him on the shoulder as he passed by. Once the door closed he heard the roar of the other captains laughter. Turning, he was surprised to see Captain Yamamoto's lip twitching as he tried to suppress his own laughter. "Those girls of yours are a handful."

Zaraki chuckled. "That they are."

Yamamoto laughed, "Don't' worry I will only have them do some minor cleaning at my home as punishment."

"Thank you sir." Zaraki said as he turned to leave.

"You know I don't believe I have ever had this place feel so lively in all my long years. They may be pranksters but they bring life to this place. I am grateful we were able to have Nanamiku back."

Zaraki said, "It is not often we agree but I have to say we think alike on this matter."

As he left he thought about the last 200 years they had spent waiting for Nanamiku's return. It was like the soul of the Seireitei had vanished. Zaraki had known her death would affect everyone but he had been surprised at the number of people who would miss her. When they had erected the memorial stone on Sokyoku hill everyone in the Seireitei and the Rukongai had come to pay their respects. The people of the Rukongai may not have been allowed within the Seireitei but they had surrounded the city to show their respects, some were even wailing uncontrollably as they listened to the memorial service. It was the first funeral at such a grand scale for someone who was not royalty to ever occur in the soul society. The spirit king had even attended to honor the person whom had helped to stop Aizen from trying to take his life and throne.

Ever since that day everyone had been so subdued. Each time Ichigo had went to the world of the living and came back with no news, Zaraki could feel the hopes of the people drop.

Then the day had come when they had felt her. The explosion of spiritual pressure that had come from the Rukongai had surprised them all. In disbelief they had come to the hill hoping she was back. Then she had appeared before them, Riku laying lazily on her shoulder.

After their battle that ended in a draw, the entire soul society had held a week long party.

Zaraki shivered from the memory. Rangiku had gotten some very high quality sake and some of the men had streaked through the Seireitei in their drunken stupor. He still had a hard time looking both Captain Byakuya and Captain Hisagi in the eye.

Both girls stood before the head captain with their heads bowed, but Zaraki knew as he watched them from behind, that they were suppressing their laughter. Yamamoto was chastising them over their child like behavior and how such pranks were not befitting for lieutenants of the 13 court guards.

"Now for your punishment." He finished.

Both girls heads snapped up, "Punishment." they said in unison.

"Yes you will both be my personal house maids for the next month." He stated pinning them both with a stare.

They looked like they would argue but a tight squeeze from Zaraki's hands on their shoulders quieted them. Sighing they bowed their heads, "Yes sir."

"Very good. You will report to my home tomorrow morning at sun up. You are dismissed."

Zaraki could hear the girls muttering as they left the meeting room. A broad smile crossed his face when he heard Yachiru say how they would take their revenge on old man Yamamoto for punishing them. Turning he was about to warn the Head Captain but the old man was already smiling and shaking his head. It looked like life in the Seireitei was about to become far more interesting than it had ever been.

**Emmybab:** It is now over. I really hope you liked my story.

**Becca:** I even enjoyed helping to write it, just not the long nights of checking over the content to make sure it sounds coherent.

**Emmybab:** It was coherent.

**Becca:** Whatever you say. Thank you for reading.


End file.
